The Solstice's Daughter
by ScarletRavenwood
Summary: Sarafine was orphaned at only an hour old. Plunged into finding out who her godly parent is she discovers part of a curse, a curse that effects a certain god and several demi-gods. Time is racing and darkness is haunting the world as well as Sarafine's soul. Will this strange girl that no one knows about, save them all? Or will her curse kill her in the making?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**_AN: This is my first FanFiction. Please review kindly! R&R!_**

**_***DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the Percy Jackson series! The new characters are a creation of my own!_**

**_Enjoy! Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

Waking up in my New York City apartment was usually the best thing ever. Where I lived it was quiet and peaceful, right next to a beautiful park, but the part that made it so amazing is that usually my foster parents were never home this early when I went to school...except today for some odd reason.

"Sara!" I heard the high pitch annoying voice of my foster mom, Beth, scream, "Where's my breakfast!" you could say I have a Cinderella life, but I don't, just the life my birth parents gave me after leaving me on the side of the road in Georgia an hour after I was born, I was given three first names; Sarafine Elena Belle. I didn't bother searching for anyone with the last name 'Belle', what's the point? They did leave me after all .

Anyways, I was dreading this morning, my foster parents coming back from Niagara, gambling, I had their meals already made the night before, so I didn't have to spend all my time with them. I quickly pulled on my light washed and torn jeans, white lace blouse, and light brown boots. My wavy dyed brown hair settled just under my bra strap and just before leaving my tiny room, I put on my glasses.

"Here," my southern accent came through a tiny bit, bitting my lip I slowly backed away from Beth. Both Beth and Larry hated my southern accent and sometimes they would hit me if I talked like I belonged in the south.

"What size are you again? With all the money we won this weekend I want to get mine done," Beth asked staring at my chest, she could see the red lace straps of my PINK bra. Beth asked me this constantly, always claiming that she had enough for plastic surgery. She was gross, not to be mean, but if you saw her, she would remind you of the mom or sisters from the movie _The Fighter_ and Larry was the dead beat son, both smelled of smoke and alcohol. I quickly shoved an apple into my satchel/purse/school bag, "Well?"

I gave a sigh and turned back towards her, seeing her eating her eggs and toast,"Same size as the last time you asked, 34D," suddenly Larry came in wearing boxers, a wife beater, and a grey torn towel.

"Eyes aren't red, you can always tell because yours are blue," Larry gave a grunt sitting down, "So Blue, you weren't lying, no parties."

"How can that blue eyed bitch party when she has no friends?" Beth snapped, my blue eyes were Caribbean blue. Some guys at my school liked them, but being an orphan they usually didn't come near me.

"She's a slut remember?" Larry hissed as I grabbed my field trip permission slip from the yellow counter, I think it was once white, maybe.

"Sar' you ready?" my best friend, Cato asked, opening the apartment door, he had creamy ivory skin and sandy blonde hair with dark green eyes. I've known him since I moved here about a year ago.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Larry hissed, "An expensive school at that!"

"Yes sir," I quickly said grabbing my keys and darting out the door. Cato slowly followed, due to his crutches. He told me what he had, but it slipped my mind. We got down to the street where my beautiful black Chevy Camaro sat, bought the car myself.

_Get far from those two today_, the voice in my head warned, I may sound crazy but ever since I could remember there has been a voice in the back of my mind giving me advice.

Once in my car, I leaned my head against the steering wheel, well more like pounding.

"Sar'?" Cato asked, his eyes looking at me with concern as I started driving to school, well more like Lockwood Academy for the Gifted.

"I'm going to die there. Why else would I have everything I own in my car?" I asked pulling into the parking lot, parking in a prime spot, well close enough to escape but right next to the captain of the football team.

"Your almost eighteen," Cato reminded me, his kind voice was the only thing good in this stupid school, well there is my awesome history teacher, but he's a teacher so he doesn't count, "Common, just get through today, luck may come your way," I gave a giggle at his rhyme, grabbing our bags and locking my car, we walked into the hell hole called high school.

"You say that everyday," I laughed as we walked down the crowded halls, my vision slightly blurred and I quickly blinked it away until it cleared, "Crappy glasses."

"You need new ones, or at least a new exam," Cato said as I opened my locker, I laughed and said nothing as I dumped all my books, except a notebook, into the blue locker decorated with shells, pictures of the ocean, horses, and nature.

"Yeah, like Larry would ever give up $160 for me, hell he wouldn't even give me a five dollar bill," I laughed while shaking off the twitch in my muscles. ADHD, dyslexia, ADD, maybe more, foster homes don't do those types of tests, only the group home. The so called school for the 'gifted' is suppose to help, but sometimes I think its only making things worse.

"True," Cato sighed as I leaned against my locker twirling my necklace...the only thing left from my real parents. Gold chain, with a big pearl in the middle, with two white gems resting on each side on the pearl.

"Hey Belle!" I heard someone call. Jeremy Swan, captain of the football team. I rolled into my locker giving a groan before closing it. I turned and saw him directly in front of me, "You ready for today?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, his olive skin stood out against his blue and white leather-man jacket, dark brown eyes and hair, school's superstar, "I'd rather be somewhere else though."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Damn. Was this guy really that dumb? Cato and I began walking towards out first class, Jeremy still standing by my locker.

"Anywhere but here!" I called back to him.

"Hey wait up!" Jeremy yelled, running after us. Entering our history class, I saw the usual thing. Seniors (grade 12 if you want to be fancy) yelling, fighting, making out, or whatever. I froze in my spot as I felt Jeremy put his hand on my ass, "Have you been working out?" he whispered, I whirled around to face him but Melody Jacobson was already draping herself over Jeremy before I could yell at him.

"Actually, I have. Running, you should try it sometime," I held back a hiss before storming over to my desk. I glanced to Cato and he gave me a reassuring smile as Mr. Brunner came wheeling in. He had thinning brown hair to his chin, a scruffy beard, and always wearing a tweed jacket and smelled like peppermint tea.

"Settle down! Settle down!" he laughed, everyone loved his class. It was never boring or dull, he really made history come to life. So everyone actually respected the man, "Alright! Before we go to the museum, we need a seating arrangement!"

"Ugh," the class groaned, especially me, with my luck I'll be seated next to Melody.

"I know, I know, but the quicker we do this, the quicker we leave," Mr. Brunner smiled, "Ok, Sarafine," I sank into my seat, I was always first, "You'll be with Mr. Storm," I was shocked as I looked to Cato and smiled.

"Told you," Cato laughed. I tuned out the rest of the seating arrangements, looking over all the Greek and Roman pictures on the wall. They were my favorite subject in history. This was actually the only class I managed to pass above a C- average. Mr. Brunner taught his class with a pace I was actually able to keep up with, I would either be way behind or way ahead, but in this class, it was balanced.

"Mr. Brunner," a woman with grey hair in a tight bun, wearing a old grey pant suit said knocking on the door, "I'm here to chaperon, your class's trip." Mrs. Green. I absolutely hated the English teacher with a passion, even though I never had her. Something was just off about her.

"Alright! Everyone is here and paired up!" Mr. Brunner paused making everyone on the edge of their seat, "Lets go!" we piled into the bus, gossip immediately started, mostly about me, but today I didn't care. Things finally started looking good in my life.

_Sarafine_ a new manly voice whispered in my mind _I found you...finally._

The museum was gorgeous, well in my mind it was. I couldn't believe how well the Greek and Roman mythology was covered. As much as I wanted to pay attention on what Mr. Brunner was saying, I couldn't. All of my focus was on this group of people watching me, they never spoke one word to another, but the man in the middle was defiantly their 'leader', I only could see his blonde hair because of the others blocking me, and well the fact that I'm only 5'5". Yeah I know, shorty.

"Sarafine?" Mr. Brunner asked, pulling me back to reality, "Care to tell is what the children of the gods are called?"

I smiled, easy question, "Half bloods, demi-gods. Achilles, Hercules, and Perseus are the most famous demi-gods."

"Correct," Mr. Brunner smiled, he always seemed to like me more than the others. Still in amazement we continued through the museum as Mr. Brunner talked about mythology in a tone like magic.

_Things aren't what they seem, Sarafine. _the voice whispered in my mind, well I guess its always a whisper, so distant. Like for it to become more clear, I need to meet someone or do something.

"Sarafine," Mrs. Green whispered to me as the group began leaving the back area, "Come with me," I gave a mental groan, but nodded and followed her into the back studio still under renovations.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I closed the door, turning around I saw an empty room, "Hello?"

"YOU!" a voice sneered, my head snapped to where it came from and saw Mrs. Green on the top of a very tall scaffolding.

"What the hell!?" I yelled backing away from where I stood dropping my bag.

"DAUGHTER!" the thing hissed, "GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!" suddenly I watched what was once a simple English teacher transform into a disgusting creature.

"What!" I screamed as it swooped down, sweeping a talon towards me. Then I recognized it. A fury. Mr. Brunner spent a week teaching us about them and how they are annoying and easy to kill, by demi-gods, if they had the right weapons.

"LET THE TIME LORD RISE!" the fury hiss taking another talon at me, I quickly dodged away from the fury, it wanted my blood, well that means it cant touch me, ever.

"Sarafine!" Mr. Brunner yelled as the doors opened.

"YOU!" the fury hissed to my history teacher as I ducted behind a pillar.

"In the name of the gods I order you to leave here!" his voice had a strange power behind it.

"NOT WITHOUT HER!" the fury shrieked, flying towards me.

"Sarafine catch!" Mr. Brunner threw something at me and when I caught it I saw a lip gloss tube.

"This is no time for make-up, sir!" I yelled, running around the room, the fury quick on my heels.

"Just uncap it!" Mr. Brunner sighed, I did what he said seeing the gold sword and shield he used from the tournaments in class.

_Fight Sarafine! Fight! _the voice commanded as I braced myself for a attack. Going strictly on instinct I lunged at the upcoming fury. It was a head on crash but on the last second I slid under her, slicing her stomach with the sword. When I stood the fury was nothing but dust and Mr. Brunner was gone. Re-capping the lip gloss was easy, I simply sheathed the sword in the inside of the shield and it transformed into a simple pink lip gloss tube.

Fearful that more furies or creatures would come, I ran out of the back studio as I grabbed my bag, seeing the group of people watching me, with blank expressions, but one had a grin on their face. Running back to my own group I realized that I've seen those people before, every town I went to they were there. I guess it took a mythological creature to attack me to finally realize that. Finally I saw Cato's sandy blonde hair still with the group touring the museum.

"Cato!" I called making him stop and turn, he smiled at me and looked me over, searching for something, injuries maybe.

"Hey Belle," Jeremy said coming from behind, "What did Mrs. Evens want? You in trouble?" WHAT?! I stood there for a moment and looked at him. WHO THE FUCK WAS MRS. EVENS?!

"What?" I calmly asked, seeing the other group eyeing me as well as my own.

"Mrs. Evens, she just spoke to you," Jeremy said, there was no hint of lying in his eyes. He truly believed that this Mrs. Evens existed.

"Uh, yeah," I numbly lied, "She said I dropped this," I said holding up the lip gloss tube before dropping it into my bag.

"Good for you to join us again, Sarafine," Mr. Brunner said, making me jump slightly.

Jeremy soon left me and Cato alone, as soon as we were in the very back of the group I asked him, "Who the hell is Mrs. Evens? It was Mrs. Green who talked to me." Cato gave a quick nervous look but then actually faced me.

"I don't know what your talking about," Lies. I saw the lies pouring out of his eyes, "There is no Mrs. Green at Lockwood Academy."

_Careful now. Don't agitate him. _the voice warned as I sighed, seeing Mr. Brunner continue the tour and his long ass speach.

The day went on and everyone kept asking me where Mrs. Evens was. As much as I wanted to say "She doesn't exist." I just said "I don't know." or "Ask Mr. Brunner." We all got back on the bus, girls exhausted and with sore feet, I never understood how girls could go through an entire day of school in heels, let alone an entire day at a museum.

When the bus got back to the academy, Mr. Brunner cleared his throat. Stopping everyone from standing up.

"Now, before any of you think that this is an easy day off with no homework, well your wrong," he laughed at our groans, "It isn't that bad. Just write a three page essay on what God or Goddess you think you resemble most to or think would be a good match or even both and hand it in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But tonight's the big game!" Gavin complained.

"Maybe you should try Hermes, Mr. Scott, he was known for is annoying complains," Mr. Brunner said, making everyone except Gavin laugh. We all got off the bus when Cato suddenly vanished from my side and sight. Suddenly my iPhone buzzed in my bag from a message.

_Cato Storm: Asking Mr. Brunner about the assignment. Grab your books and I'll meet you at your locker. -C_

Giving a sigh on how much I wanted to leave the school, knowing that I would be here long I texted my boss at the dinner down the street from where I live that I'm taking the dinner shift instead of the afternoon shift, because when it came to asking Mr. Brunner a question about an assignment your either waiting in some long ass line or he's taking forever to answer your question bringing each and every detail of the question you asked and turning it into a question for you that then you soon must answer or the person behind you will get angry.

I got my books from my locker after quickly grabbing my computer from my car, and decided to sit against my locker and began my new history assignment.

"Hey Sarafine," Gavin sighed walking by, but stopped when he saw my computer, "Wow that's a beut' and really expensive. Don't tell me that your waitressing job got you that and your car," he laughed at the mention of my job.

"Actually, my last foster parents were like billionaires so they got me the computer and an anonymous person gave me the money for my car on my birthday last year," I didn't even bother looking at my screen as I typed.

"So wait, going through all those foster homes were good things?" Gavin asked squatting in front of me, "I mean you got a Mac Book Pro, customized with detail, keyboard, and hard drive, from foster parents?"

"Hey, anyone will do anything for a girl with a sob story," I gave a wicked smile as I stopped typing.

"What about your new parents?" I froze and glanced away, "Aw shit, sorry."

"It's ok. They're assholes. Everyone in the system runs into that type of couple, who are searching for a orphan because of the benefits. I unfortunately got them later on," I quickly blinked away tears and shrugged.

"Why have you moved around so much?" Gavin went to far, I gave a glare before angrily typing my essay.

"Don't know. After what the people call the 'test run' or 'trial' no one wanted me, so I was put back into the system, hence my last name never changing," I quickly saved my work before slamming my computer shut, "See ya tomorrow Gavin," I said standing up and walking down the empty hall towards Mr. Brunner's room with history book in hand.

"...heritage...parents...possibly," I briefly heard Mr. Brunner say as I got closer to his room.

"...camp...not ready...time," Cato's conversation with Mr. Brunner obviously not about the assignment, creeping closer I listened to the conversation with detail.

"Sarafine is not ready to go to Camp," Mr. Brunner argued, "We need a bigger sign than this."

"Bigger sign? Bigger sign!" Cato yelled.

"Shh!"

"Sarafine was attacked by a fury! A fury inside of our school," Cato sounded extremely worried for my sake, but why?

"The mist worked like we planned and with everyone telling her about Mrs. Evens, she will soon believe she was mistaken and forget about it," Mr. Brunner smoothly said.

"This is Sarafine we're talking about! She won't forget about it! For Tartarus sake! She has the sword and shield!" Shit! I completely forgot about that! Moving swiftly I reached into my bag but dropped my book.

"Hello?" Mr. Brunner asked, not risking getting caught, I scooped up my book and ran down the hall around the corner, "Is anyone there?" I held my breath as my heart raced and I swear I heard hooves walk instead of the sound of Mr. Brunner's wheel chair or Cato's shoes.

"I better get back to Sarafine, she's giving me a ride and I don't want to make her late for work," Cato said as I quickly ran down the hall, out of the building and to my car. Thankfully Jeremy's car was gone and mine was the only car left in the student parking lot. I put all my stuff in the back seat pulling out my work uniform before sitting on the hood of my car.

_Come to my car, not at locker. _I quickly texted Cato and shoved my phone into my pocket.

It took a minute for Cato to come out of the building, but he flashed an apologetic smile as he got in the car.

We drove in silence to our apartment building, Cato giving me occasionally glances that I caught in the corner of my eye.

"Thanks for the rid," Cato mumbled grabbing his things.

"What's the 'mist'?" I abruptly asked, looking at the road in front of me.

"Pardon?" Cato almost gasped, I saw his hands trembling.

"You heard me," I turned my head towards him, "What's the 'mist'? I mean you more than happy to talk about it to Mr. Brunner, a guy you've known for less than eight months, but yeah I understand why you wouldn't tell your best friend."

"Sarafine," Cato breathed, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I looked at Cato then the time, my shift would be starting soon, "Look, you can explain it to me later, but right now, I need to get to work," Cato unwillingly got out of my car but tapped on the window, making me roll it down.

"Trust me, Sar', you don't really want to know what this is," his green eyes were pleading for me to give up on the hunt.

"Trust me," I gave a smile, "I do." Before I could pull back onto the street, a guy on a massive bike, the size of a baby elephant, roared past me, cutting me off.

_This day can't get any worse, _I thought to myself with a groan pulling onto the somewhat empty street.

_Trust me, it will._ the new male voice almost groaned with me as I pulled into the diner's back parking lot for staff.

* * *

**_Hey! So I know this is very much like the original Percy Jackson beginning, but trust me the rest of the book is nothing like Percy Jackson, I think he has only two very short scenes in this entire story, so before you give up on this story, just continue. Anyone care to take a guess of what's waiting for Sarafine at the diner and at the big game? R&R! (Kindly please, no hate)_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	2. Chapter 2: Serve, play, and run

**_AN: Hey to those who are actually reading this story! I know my updates are a little non-scheduled, but since its summer it could be the next hour, day, or week, I really don't know. Anyways...this chapter will get more into the demi-god world. _**

**_Thanks you to Huntress of the Stars for my very first review! If you want to give a suggestion PM me and add a review! (Please no negativity) _**

**_**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series._**

**_Read & Review! (R&R)_**

**_Enjoy! Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

"Here are your meals boys," setting three plates on the counter, I smiled at the elderly men ready to get their dinner. "Okay sugar, do you need anything else?" they all looked up at me and smiled before shaking their heads, but their smiles vanished as a giant roar came from outside the diner. When I turned and saw where it came from_, _I froze. It was the bike that cut me off earlier.

"Sarafine!" Gavin sang entering the diner, some of the 'popular' guys of the football team, "We all will take the 'Touchdown' special," the boys hooted as they sat in their usual back booth. Suddenly the door blew open and a massive man walked in and I saw everyone freeze. The man sauntered over to the counter in my section, he was extremely tall, UFC wrestler buff, buzzed brown hair, and burnt brown eyes.

"Uh, I'll be with you in just a moment, sugar, here's a menu for you," I said to the man as I walked out from behind the counter, "My name is Sarafine, but you can call me Sara if you want," I could feel his eyes on my back as I went to the back booth. My uniform only helped men's eyes to look at me, super short black shorts, red tight v-neck shirt, small black apron, and of course my boots.

"Hey Sara," the guys greeted me as I came up to their table.

"Okay, what will it be? Six Touchdowns and six waters?" I asked pulling out my order pad.

"You got it," Gavin winked at me as I wrote down their order, "Also, a turn around? Big game tonight," I rolled my eyes and walked back to the counter, where a new man sat with the other one.

"Hey Thomas, I got six touchdowns and they ordered a turn around," I said to the fry cook through the window to the kitchen while placing the order sheet through the paper spike. Thomas gave me a look as he flipped some burgers, "Big game, that's all I got."

"Hmm, girl, you going tonight?" Thomas had creamy black skin and was impossibly gay.

"Of course!" I laughed as I filled up their water glasses, looking up to the blonde at the counter seeing the other angry, "Hi, I'm Sarafine," the blonde looked up noticing my southern accent not hidden one bit, "Hey sugar you know what you want?"

"Apollo how could you? Link with that kid this entire time!" the big guy hissed, thinking I couldn't hear him cause of his low voice. I saw him glance at one of the guys Gavin was with. Peter, I think. He's always nice to me and asked me out quite a few times, all I turned down.

"Ares, shut it," he snapped back, both thinking I was oblivious to their small talk."Actually, what's a turn around?" Apollo asked me, his cobalt blue eyes looking into my eyes. Laughing I picked up the tray filled with water and looked at the blonde.

"Honey, you'll see in a little bit," I gave Gavin and the boys their drinks before going to the stereo system, picking up the mic I turned it on, "Hey y'all. So tonights the big game for Lockwood Academy," I heard the boys cheer, "Now they're facing off against Jefferson, and the boys wanted a little something to pump them up for the game," I saw the other female waitresses pulling off their aprons and getting ready, "So please bare with us, while we pump up our Spartans," I put in the CD labeled _Spartans Turn Around _with one song on it. Going behind the counter with Sally, we pulled out plastic containers.

As the beat began all the waitresses began banging, like drums, on either the tables or containers. Suddenly we all got on the counter and tables as the song began, dancing wildly and crazy.

_A shot in the dark_

_A past lost in space_

_And where do I start?_

_The past and the chase_

_You hunted me down_

_Like a wolf, a predator_

_I felt like a deer in the lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_Did she lie and wait_

_Was I bait, to pull you in_

_The thrill of the kill_

_You feel, is a sin_

_I lay with the wolves_

_Alone, it seems_

_I thought I was part of you_

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

I heard the guy's wild cheers as the song finished and we jumped down to the floor.

"Alright, what will it-" I looked over to the two men and saw them gone, "Great. Just great," I moaned placing the menu's back behind the counter. About an hour went by and service slowed, seeing that with the game so soon, couldn't risk missing any part of it.

"Sarafine, what are you still doing here?" Sally asked me, she was about 22 and dropped out of high school when her parents died, "You need to go to the big game," she never wanted me to miss out on any of my high school life, she was almost like my second mom, but unfortunately due to our boss and one horrible walk in to his office she never let me see her near him again.

"But what about Mike?" I asked, eyeing the horrible and gross office door out of the rest of the black, white, and red theme of the diner.

"I'll handle Mike, now go and enjoy your night," Sally took my order pad and pen, shoving me out to the employee parking lot, "Go!"

"Alright! I'm going!" I laughed giving up on the struggle for her to stop pushing me, "Thank you," I said hugging her.

"Go! Or I'll have Thomas make you!" acting like I was in fear, I ran to my car and drove back to my school for the game.

_Sarafine, do not go to this game! _the voice warned as I pulled into the parking lot, seeing Cato sitting in a space for me, I quickly pulled in and got out of my car, locking it _Sarafine! Please, get back in the car!_

"You got out?" Cato laughed as we walked towards the field, I didn't answer as I pulled on my grey leather jacket and showed the girls at the payment table my student I.D. "Surprised that the creep let you."

"Can we not talk about things that are depressing?" I asked going to the dirt hill where most students sat during the game, "I'm dying for good things," walking past the chain-linked fence Cato and I payed no attention to the game, "Wait, how did you get here?" my mind was racing with the same question for an hour so when I asked Cato it just lifted a giant feeling off of me.

"I walked," Cato shrugged, well tried to, he can't shrug with his crutches. Suddenly some of the students from Jefferson bumped into Cato who bumped into me, which caused my thigh to get cut on the fence.

"Oops, maybe you should look where your going," the tall guy who bumped into us laughed, "Next time just stay in the handicapped spot," he and his friends laughed as they walked past the water fountain. My blood boiled, I hated it when people picked on Cato because of his crutches.

_Someone needs to teach this hot head a lesson, _I growled to myself, then with just a loud _POP!_ the water fountain was spraying water on the jerk and his friends.

"Hey hot shot!" I called to the soaking wet guy, "Nice pants!" I laughed at the water mark on the front of his pants at his crouch area.

"Sar'!" Cato gasped, his eyes were huge as he looked at my leg.

"Don't worry, it's just a cut," I shrugged it off and started walking again, but Cato stopped me, "Cato?" his eyes were searching the people around us, like they were a potential threat, "Cato what's wrong?" finally his eyes landed on someone, the head coach of Jefferson.

"We need to get to your car," Cato whispered, panicked.

"What? Why?" Cato's eyes didn't leave the coach, but the coach's snake like eyes were focused on me, but more focused on my cut and the blood trickling down my thigh.

"Now!" Cato hissed pushing me towards the exit.

_Sarafine, run! _the voice yelled, as I pulled out the keys to my car. Glancing back I saw the coach standing in the entrance to the field.

"Drive. Get on the highway and go towards Long Island," Cato ordered as I sped out of the parking lot.

"Cato, what the hell is going on?" I asked pulling onto the highway, no traffic, of course not. Its a monday, who wants to go home on a monday at 10:30?

"I really don't know how to tell you," Cato rubbed the back of his neck while not making eye contact with me. Sighing, I got comfortable in my seat with my left hand on the steering wheel and resting my chin in my right palm.

"So tell me from the beginning," I suggested, I could tell on how alert Cato was, that the place he wanted to go to was going to take a long ride, "We have the time," we sat in silence for a while, my muscles twitched to move as I rubbed my eyes.

"I was suppose to protect you," he sighed.

"Protect me?" I sat up straighter, still comfortable, "Cato, you can barely walk, how are suppose to protect me?" I glanced over at Cato, who shot me _The Look_, the one he mastered to give me when I was being stubborn or impatient, "Where the fuck are we going? We've been driving for a while and past the major exits," I saw Cato open his mouth to answer but my phone rang, "No," I groaned hearing the ring tone. _Beth._ Cato handed me the phone from my bag and I ended the annoying ringtone, "Hello?"

_"Where are you?! Your shift ended an hour ago!"_ her shrilly voice made me wince away from the phone.

"I'm at the game," I quickly thought of a lie, trying to save my ass, "Mr. Brunner wanted us to compare football to Greek wars."

_"I don't care what Mr. Brunner wants!"_ Beth sneered Mr. Brunner's name, _"Who the hell is suppose to make Larry's dip for his poker game?!" _she said with a screech.

"I don't know! Get off your lazy ass and make it yourself!" I angrily ended the car before letting out a scream, "I hate them!"

"Hey," Cato said in a soft voice to calm me down, "Where we're going," he pointed to the exit for a forest road, "You never have to see, hear, or think about them again," my heart swelled with a sudden joy as I looked at him.

"Are you serious?" suddenly something ran in the road in front of us, "Wow!" I screamed swerving away from the thing but clipped it, sending my car into a barrel roll and flips.

"Sara!" Cato screamed over the ringing in my ears, my vision was in fragments as I saw the car flipped upside down and my head against the cracked window.

"Cato," I coughed as I struggled to open my door, briefly I glanced in the cracked side mirror and saw a figure walking towards the car, "Cato!" suddenly arms were around me and pulling me out of the car.

"Come on," Cato grunted helping me up and pulling me into the forest. With no crutches.

"Cato your walking!" I gasped as we continued deeper into the forest.

"There's no time!" Cato yelled running towards a stone arch lit by torches, at first I thought the words carved into the top of the arch was Greek but then as I slowed my pace from sprinting to a walk the words were clear as day **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**, "Sarafine!" as he looked back at me, suddenly something was around my waist and whipped me towards a tree, "Your sword!" my vision was blurry again as I felt something in my pocket. The lip gloss tube.

If what happened with the fury was real, then the tube was actually a sword and shield. Quickly opening the lip gloss, I was armed with a sword and shield.

"Wow!" I screamed as fire came at me, but I blocked it with my shield. Finally able to see my foe clearly, I saw that it was some sort of serpent man who breathed fire. Suddenly with a quickly flick of his tail, Cato went flying into the arch, and when he landed on the ground, he was unconscious, "What do you want!"

"Daughter," he hissed, I glanced at Cato then the snake man confused. The fury or Mrs. Green called me that before she tried to get my blood, "Your parents knew you were weak, that's why they left you!" my blood was on fire with rage.

"No!" I screamed flinging my shield on the ground sprinting towards him, he shot bows at me and they piercing my skin, but I didn't care, my rage was to great for pain. Going purely on instinct that made my mind scream at me for being crazy, I launched myself at the snake man.

Suddenly my movements stopped, his spear in my abdomen, but my sword went through his neck. His head and my body hit the ground at the same time as my vision that was once clear began fading and becoming a harsh violent blur.

"Sara?" Cato's voice echoed around me as I tried to walk. Just making it past the torches, my body fell to the soft earth, my blood seeping into it, "No."

"I can't," I tried to say, but my soul plummeted into darkness and my vision went black.

* * *

**AN: Wow! Cliffy! I am updating very soon, clear schedule. So what will happen to poor Sarafine? Is she already a goner? Reviews are always appreciated to those who are reading!**

**Also the song used in this chapter is _She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) _by David Guetta feat. Sia.**

**Xoxo - Scar**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Camp

**AN: Hey there! I just wanted to say that I'm not trying to copy what happened to Percy, obviously I can never top his amazing story...So, obviously Sarafine is still in the picture or else this would be done and you all would hate me, but she's here! And so is Camp Half-Blood!**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson series. **

**Enjoy! Xoxo - Scar**

* * *

"She'll be fine," a familiar voice echoed.

_Thank the fates your alright._

"I should've done more," another voice echoed.

_You were almost dead._

"You did all what you could," the voices began to crash together as they faded and I went diving back into darkness.

"Sarafine?" a new voice softly echoed, as my eyes fluttered opened. Bright blinding light came with the same blurriness I've always known and quickly blinked it away, "Can you hear me?" the man's voice came through stronger this time. I nodded as my eyes adjusted to the room, my vision now crystal clear.

"Yes," I said after clearing my dry throat. My honeysuckle voice, as Cato called it, seemed to make the man near me smile, "Where? Where am I?" I asked as I sat up, seeing an old fashion like infirmary. Cots lined side by side with about a three foot space between them and a isle going up the middle of the two rows of cots.

"Here, drink this," the guy said handing me a cup, he looked about eighteen, gold blonde hair, bright blue eyes, blinding white smile, golden tan skin, he looked like he belonged at the beach. Putting the cup to my lips and feeling the liquid go into my mouth, I fell in love with it. It tasted like sweet Georgia honey lemonade, "I'm Will Solace, by the way," he gave me a gentle smile before taking the cup back.

"Where am I?" I asked again, sure staring at a hot guy was nice, but where the hell am I and where's Cato? I saw will open his mouth to answer but another voice beat his.

"William!" the voice came from outside, "Is Sarafine awake?" Will gave out a sigh, almost disappointed he put the medical supplies on my bedside away and helped me up.

"Yes, Chiron!" Will called before letting me go, "Just go out that door and Chiron will be waiting," he gave me a smile and left to take care of another kid. Walking across the room seeing kids lay on cots with swords and armor next to them I walked out the open door way.

"Sarafine!" a centaur smiled. I stopped walking and gasped, not at the fact that a centaur was in front of me, but because the centaur looked exactly like...

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked, finishing my thought. He smiled at the fact that I recognized him.

"Yes, little one, but in my world you call me Chiron," he smiled more as I stepped out of the shaded area and into the high noon sun.

"You're a centaur," I said, my stomach was in my throat and I could barely speak.

"Someone was paying attention in class," Chiron laughed, "Come with me, there is much to tell you," we walked through what seemed like a giant forest meadow, filled with cabins, obstacle course, and kids in armor with swords dueling or practicing.

"Where are we?" I finally found my voice, some of the kids near us stopped what they were doing and looked at us, well more like looked at me.

"I think the bigger question is where are your glasses?" Chiron laughed, immediately my hand went to where they should've been.

"I thought they were there the whole time, I mean I can see crystal clear," I said feeling no glasses on me while Chiron gave a deep chuckle.

"That's because you never actually needed them, like the fact that in reality you don't have ADHD, ADD, or dyslexia."

"What?" I asked as we approached a four story blue house with white trim, with a pudgy man out front who reminded me of Larry, but his hair was black with a dark purple tint to it and his brown eyes had the hint of a long night of heavy drinking. He looked up from his deck of cards that laid on the wooden table in front of him and a smile grew on his face.

"Chiron! You ready for our game?" the man exclaimed.

"Welcome back and yes," Chiron smiled, "I am," as Chiron approached the man, I stayed back a bit, confused on what was happening. The man's brown eyes looked at me with a purple fire in them, making me extremely uncomfortable. Chiron followed his gaze and chuckled to himself, "How rude am I! Sarafine come meet-"

"Dionysus, god of wine and drunken revelry as well as the patron god of the theater and an agricultural/fertility," the words came out of my mouth like I was suppose to know this like the back of my hand, but I didn't act that way, I stood there gaping like a fish while frozen in my spot. Both Dionysus and Chiron looked at each other surprised.

"My, you know us gods well I suppose," Dionysus laughed, "Call me Mr. D and please come and sit with me," Dionysus led me up the porch to one of the four wooden chairs, one occupied by Cato.

"Cato," I breathed seeing him completely fine and uninjured, he looked up at my with a small smile as I sat down.

"Sarafine," he acknowledged me, my smile dropped. He called me by my full name, "This is Mr. D, the camp director, you must respect him," his voice was stern and serious. What was going on here? Why was Cato acting like this?

"Oh Cato!" Mr. D slapped Cato's shoulder as he sat down himself, Cato looked scared around him, "You're scaring the poor girl!" as he laughed Cato nervously looked away from us.

"I'm not scared," I laughed with Mr. D, giving him a friendly smile, "Just confused. Where are we?" Cato shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Chiron stiffened.

"Has no one told you?" Mr. D laughed.

"Well, we haven't really had the chance," Chiron was talking very nervous.

"Alright! Since these two wont tell you I will," Mr. D looked me in the eye, "Your in Camp Half-Blood," suddenly as if it were a wave of information that it my mind, everything clicked together.

_"What are the children of the gads called?" _my memory of the day in the museum went through my mind.

_"Half bloods, demi-gods," _the last two words echoed in my mind as I looked at all three of them, my eyes wide.

"Half-Blood. Like demi-god half blood?" I gasped, "Camp demi-god?" my eyes immediately went to the kids around us, "They're all demi-gods?"

"Don't forget yourself," Chiron smiled.

"I'm a demi-god?" my eyes widened more, if that is even possible, "That's impossible! I can't be a demi-god! I have no parents!"

_You are, my dear_ the voice said, soothingly and comforting in my mind.

"Your parents choice to leave you was completely their own, but the blood runs your veins, makes you a demi-god," Chiron explained, "Don't worry, we're not going to go talk about the past , we are here to talk about you, actually this camp."

"Let me guess," I smiled leaning back into my chair, "This camp is train demi-gods, so we can survive against monsters. Some stay for only the summer, others are here permanently. The world of mortals isn't the only world here on Earth," my eyes widened in shock as the information rolled off my tongue with easy, "How did I know that?"

"Might be a gift, from your godly parent," Cato suggested.

"Have William show her around," Mr.. D said, shuffling his cards, "Your cabin is eleven, Hermes cabin, William will meet you there," I saw Cato nod to me before I walked off the porch. Following my instincts, I walked towards a group of cabins lined in a horseshoe shape, in the middle of the horseshoe was a giant fire pit, not far outside of the circle I could see beach volleyball courts and basketball courts.

With each cabin I passed, I saw statues of all the Olympians in front of their own cabins, each different. I gave them no 'tention as I walked up to the Hermes cabin, seeing its simpleness and thought it didn't give Hermes justice. It looked old, worn down, and lifted off the Earth, with a the number eleven in bronze. I walked up the steps, to the door, hearing rowdy kids inside. I knocked on the door and waited by the railing looking over the other cabins.

"Yeah?" a deep voice asked, making me turn around, seeing a tall muscular guy standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Sarafine Belle," he arched his brow at me, "Uh, Chiron said I was staying here," his eyes went over me and then smiled.

"Right, sorry. You look different when your not unconscious," he said gesturing me to come in, "I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes," I walked through the doorway seeing sleeping bags everywhere, some bunks were pushed together, others apart.

"You saw me unconscious?" I asked seeing some of the kids in the cabin slip out the windows, suddenly a person landed in front of me from the raptors.

"Saw you? He practically watched you sleep for the past week," the guy said, he looked exactly like Connor. Same blue eyes, brown hair, tall muscular body, "Travis Stoll, older twin brother to Connor."

"Nice to meet you," I said as Connor shook my hand (I feel like an old person doing that), glancing down I saw our hands glow, "Um, so can I ask where I'm bunking?" Connor beamed at my question leading me to two adjoining beds with another bed close by. The one on the left was very messy, with dark grey sheets, while the other had pure white sheets and cleanly made. The sheets had gold detail on them, that looked like lace.

"Cato brought your things from your car," Travis said sitting on the bed close to mine while Connor sat on the one joined to mine, "I, uh, helped him," my stomach tightened at the thought of my car.

"How bad is it?" I asked with a deep breath after, Travis rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes.

"Bad. Needs new panels, glass, engine," Travis gave a sigh, "Thing needs to be totally replaced," I was speechless as I sat on my bed, elbows on my knees as my hands clutched my hair.

"By the-" I breathed, "Oh my god," moaning I flopped on my bed, "Shit, that car took me forever to get," I stood up and hit the pillar near me, "Shit."

"Also," Connor started but I groan before sulking to the floor.

"There's more?" I asked looking at them.

"Your parents," Travis stumbled.

"Foster parents," I mumbled in a very low voice hitting my head on the pillar, eyes closed.

"They, um, sent out a message to the media," I looked at Connor, "Saying you ran away from home but died in a car crash over the Hudson Bridge, body not found," Travis tossed me something and when I caught it, I saw that it was my phone.

"Your phone had been ringing since you got here, someone named Peter keeps calling," my heart stopped with Connors words.

"Peter? But we barely talked," I looked at my phone in amazement, as if it were something foreign, "Well, we kissed, once," I sighed at the memory, "And he's been after me since," I felt the air get a little uncomfortable, and I saw Connor look really annoyed, "Um, so Will is suppose to show me around, but he's taking a while to get here," suddenly both Travis and Connor were on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh is Chiron on something?" Travis laughed.

"I don't know bro, but if he wants Will to show her around then he is approving a marriage license!" Connor was literally wheezing as I stood there watching them.

"Why don't you show me around then?" I asked, playing with my phone, "I mean why not?" they stopped laughing, I honestly never will get these boys.

"Sure!" Connor immediately said standing up and pulling me out of the cabin. They showed me everything, while occasionally Connor would pick me up exclaiming how tiny and light I am.

"Those cabins look lonely," I said pointing to cabin two and one, "I mean, they're gorgeous, but they look like no one has been in there for a long time or never."

"Hera, she doesn't have any children, and Zeus well he had a daughter, Thalia, but the big three aren't allowed to have children, but Poseidon and Hades both have sons," Travis explained, "The cabins in the horseshoe area belong to the twelve Olympians, while Hades is a little outside of this area. Each child of the Olympians is assigned a mentor."

"And man, are you lucky to have Chiron!" Connor exclaimed, "He was the mentor to-"

"Hercules," I finished for him, then they gave me a look, "How do I know these things?"

"Your abilities reflect on who your godly parent is," Travis said, "Also your siblings look like you," Connor opened the door for me as we went back into our cabin.

"You let her walk around with a torn shirt?" a girl sitting on the top bunk of a bed near us asked, Travis was right, she had the same brown hair and blue eyes as the twins. I glanced down and saw my work uniform burnt and had several tars in it.

"Crystal! Uh, sorry, Sara, we kinda didn't notice," Travis apologized.

"It's ok," I shrugged opening my trunk at the end of my bed, "I should probably change, people have been starin' at me," I pulled out a pink blouse and light denim torn skinny jeans, I quickly threw them on and realized that Connor was looking at me the whole time.

"How did you have all your stuff in your car?" Connor randomly asked as I sat on my bed, "I thought your situation was dire, that you had to get away quickly."

"Oh it was," I sighed, "But, I was plannin' on runnin' away, well more like just leavin'," I laughed as I fixed my boots, I some of the people in the cabin raise their eyebrows at my voice, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Your accent," I froze, "I like it," I automatically shrank into my own skin, "Are you ok?"

"Completely forgot, sorry," I said looking away, "It's complicated."

"You can tell us if you want," Crystal suggested, another girl came into the door, head buried in a book, "Oh that's Katherine," she looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi!" she said in a small cute voice.

"Cabin eleven! Get in line!" a guy yelled in a annoyed tone, making us go outside, and me be sandwiched between Conner and Katherine, she was still reading her book.

"That's Luke, most people think he shouldn't be here, because of all the things he's done, but he's still our brother," Conner whispered to me, Luke gave me a look before leading us to the dinning pavilion. As we walked I saw some people staring at me, whispering and pointing.

Each cabin walked to the dinning pavilion, which really was ancient looking pillars with no roof or walls. Nymphs carried foods to the individual cabin tables, which were lined with white table cloths and gold utensils, plates, and chalets.

Hermes' table was completely squished so Conner had me sit on his lap and when I did this Luke gave me a look but said nothing.

"So Sara," Crystal said, gulping down her lamb slice, "Are you gonna tell us on why you shriveled up when Conner mentioned your accent?" Travis and her sat across from Conner, Katherine, and I.

"Yeah," I said setting my fork down, "My foster parents never liked my accent."

"Wait," Travis looked bewildered, "Foster parents? Like you didn't live with your a birth parent?"

"No, I was," I paused, "My parents left me at an hour old, in Georgia, and I've been an orphan since," I gave a shrug and leaned against Conner, "It's no big deal, I mean I bet some kids here are orphans as well."

"I'm sorry to say this," Crystal said, "But, we all lived with our biological parents, some of us left our homes really early, but we always live with our real parents."

"Crys'," Conner hissed, he probably felt my tension.

"Everyone's talking about you," Katherine sighed, still reading her book. We all looked at her expecting her to say more, "It's true, you'll be surprised on what people will say when your reading."

"What?" I asked quickly glancing around the pavilion.

"Yeah, those marks are what they're majorly talking about," Katherine said turning a page in her book, almost bored.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Here," Katherine sighed holding a compact mirror lazily towards me," They're entirely on the left side of your body, head to toe." I opened the mirror and saw my dewy lips, lush black eyelashes, perfectly tweezed brown eyebrows, pink cheeks, then I saw it. The golden lace marks went from my left temple, down my jaw and neck, arms, most likely going down my back and chest to my feet.

"By the gods," I whispered touching the marks, "Have I had these all day?"

"Yeah," Travis beamed.

"We thought they were some tattoo that you had before you came here, so we didn't ask you about it," Conner smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," I sighed, "Doesn't matter, I'm always the weirdo."

"I can hardly believe that," Conner said squeezing my side, Crystal quickly changed the subject to her training day, where she attempted the lava wall. We finished our dinner and Conner led me to a giant gold fire pit.

"Offerings for your parents," Luke said walking next to me, "You can say a pray if you want," he rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"Thanks Luke," I said.

_Ok, so whoever my parent is, this is my offering to you, please give me strength to get through this and don't be afraid to give me a nudge. I'm tired of being alone, _I silently prayed before tossing the food into the pit. Suddenly it gave off a rainbow flame once the food landed.

"Never seen that color before," Luke said, "You better get going, your gonna be late for the bonfire," and at the end of his comment, sauntered off into the darkness. Conner and I walked to the bonfire in the middle of the half circle. Hours went by, everyone roasted marshmallows, talked, Satyrs played music while my eyes became heavy as I leaned against Conner's chest.

"Hey Trav', I'm gonna get her to bed," Conner whispered, picking me up and carried me to our cabin. I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest, taking in his woodsy scent.

"Sara," Conner whispered setting me on my bed.

"Turn around," I moaned, pulling myself off my bed and getting my blue tank top and short shorts, quickly slipping off my bra I flopped onto my bed. Conner turned and saw me drifting to sleep and laid next to me. Curling closer to him, I felt him wrap his arms around me as I fell asleep.

_You have never been alone._

* * *

**_AN: So this is a long one, it had to be filled with as much detail as possible. So I am so glad that I got out part of the curse. It's very mysterious but if you figure it out...then you are amazing! Lol, I'm already starting the next chapter so I hope to have it out soon._**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrows

**_AN: Hey! So I started this chapter as soon as I published the last chapter. So here is a new chapter and Sarafine gets some training and meets some interesting people. :) Also reviews are always welcomed!_**

**_****DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the Percy Jackson series._**

**Key:**

**_Hello= voice in Sarafine's mind during her dream_**

_Hello=voice in Sarafine's mind during reality_

**_Enjoy! Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

_"Daughter!" a minotaur screamed chasing me down the beach._

**_Get to the island_**_, the voice whispered. Switching my footing I sprinted down the docks and dove into the water._

_"Get back here!" the minotaur yelled diving after me._

_"Help!" I screamed into the night, swimming as fast as I could to the island._

**_Keep going Sarafine_**_, the voice said._

_"I can't," I whispered exhausted from swimming, I glanced back and saw the giant minotaur on my heels. Suddenly the ocean swelled around me and pushed me towards the island. Once my boots touched sand, I was running towards the building on the island, "What do I do?"_

**_Get inside_**_, I went to the gold doors, my hands going over it, scrambling to try to get inside._

_"There's no way opening this!" I could hear the minotaur running up the beach. I put my hands over the Olympic symbol and the door suddenly opened. Darting inside I quickly closed the door, feeling the minotaur run into the invincible building._

_"Sarafine," a voice said making me whirl around._

_"Hello?" suddenly I was falling into darkness._

Immediately my eyes snapped open, ending the horrible dream and seeing myself in the Hermes cabin. Connor was holding me close to him, with my face against his bare chest. I curled closer to him, sensing his protection and drifted back to sleep.

"I can't believe I over slept!" Crystal screamed, making my jolt awake. I saw her jump over her siblings and the unclaimed while waking up the girls. The sixteen year old tripped and fell on top of me and Connor, making him wake up.

"Kath'!" Connor moaned pulled me even closer to him, "Why?"

"Oh let go of your death grip over Sarafine!" Crystal exclaimed, pulling me out of bed, "Poor girl can't breathe!"

"Sar'!" Connor yelled, trying to grab me back, but couldn't, since Crystal opened my trunk and forced me to grab new clothes.

"Sorry," I yawned, padding after Katherine to the girls bathroom.

"Here, you can shower in this one, has the best shampoo," Katherine smiled, making me feel something off about this shower stall.

"You use it," I pulled out my own shampoo, "Got my own, and trust me, it is the best," I went into the stall that one of the unclaimed girls just left. As I showered, I smelled the scent of sea water wash away from my body. Quickly throwing on my clothes, I darted out of the now very steamy and humid bathroom.

"That was quick," Connor laughed as he pulled on his shirt and I saw his very defined and muscular physic even better.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been one for frilly girl stuff," I laughed pulling on my black ankle boots that I used when I worked with moving companies. I had on army green shorts with my tight white razor back and white lace PINK bra. Connor pulled me up into a giant hug as I tried to get past him.

"Well, you don't need it that's for sure," Katherine said coming out with make up done and hair wet. My hair was in its usual loose curls that most people loved.

"Alright!" Cato clapped coming in, "Let's get this," then he saw Connor holding me from behind while my laugh died down, his smile vanished, "Show on the road."

"Hey Cato," I laughed.

"Come on Sar', we have lots to do today, and very little time," Cato said gesturing for me to get out of the cabin.

"Alright," I sighed, untangling myself from Conner's grip and backed out of the room as Connor smiled at me, as well as Travis who was pulling on his shirt, "Bye boys," I gave a flirty wave then vanished from their sight, "Didn't see you at supper Cato."

"Yeah, well, Elite protectors can't stay long here at camp," Cato shrugged.

"I like your armor, satyr," I laughed checking it out, "When can I get mine?"

"We are actually going to go talk to someone who will make yours."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, "Come on!" I smiled as we walked towards the blacksmith.

"Cato!" someone exclaimed, we turned around and saw a satyr running towards us.

"Grover!" both satyrs ran and man hugged each other, "It's been to long!"

"Cato?" I asked, walking towards the two, ending the reunion, "Who's this?"

"Sarafine, this is-"

"Grover! There you are," a guy called running up to us, he was seventeen, eighteen maybe.

"Perc'! Not now!" Grover hissed, "Hi there, my names Grover, Senior Protector," he extending his hand for me to shake it but I just folded my arms across my chest, touching people ended up with that weird glow, "And this! Is Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon!"

"The God of the Sea, brother to Zeus and Hades," I finished for him, "I'm Sarafine Belle, not claimed," I smiled, _Don't think I ever will_, I thought to myself.

"Percy is also-"

"The person who turned in the Lightning Thief, found the golden fleece, and some other stuff," I blurted smoothly.

"Um," Percy said confused and stumbling for words.

"How do I know this shit?" I asked to myself out loud, I looked up at the three and gave a nervous half smile, "I...um...I'll meet you at the blacksmith, Cato, later," I quickly darted away from them towards the blacksmith, it didn't take me long to get there, so I just sat on what looked like a wine barrel and looked over the camp.

"Your Sarafine, right?" a guy asked coming from the shop, which my back was facing. I looked at him and saw that he was tall, covered in soot, and really cute.

"Yeah, Sarafine Belle," I smiled before looking back at the camp.

"Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me Beckendorf," he said shyly.

"Can I call you Charlie?"

"Sure," I could almost hear his smile, "You waiting for someone? Your boyfriend?" he added the last question smoothly.

"Cato, my protector," I glanced over to him, "And I don't have a boyfriend."

"Right! Cato! He wanted to get you sized," I gave a questionable look towards him, "For armor!" he quickly added.

"Yeah, he said you can make me some," I looked at some campers, seeing them already in armor, "Do I need any standard armor while you work on mine?"

"Yes," Charlie laughed, I gave him my 'well, what are you waiting for?' look, "Right!" he darted around the shop and came back with a tape measure, "Can I?"

"Well, why else would I be hear?" I laughed standing up and he began measuring me.

"So, um, how old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Seventeen, but my birthday is next month," I said almost bored, wouldn't be the first time I had a birthday alone.

"Oh yeah? What day?"

"Twenty-first," Charlie froze in his spot, "Charlie?"

"June twenty-first?" he asked almost scared.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" there was a short silence before he stared to back away.

"I got your measurements, um, the armor on that shelf should fit you for now, better get started," he darted to the back room and slammed the door shut, but I swear I heard the door lock.

"Huh," I shrugged, before grabbing a chest plate and slipping it on. My gaze went over to a beautiful woman tending a fire in the middle of the camp. I realized who she was when I was only a foot away from her, "Hello Lady Hestia," the goddess looked up from her fire and smiled at me.

"Sarafine!" I blinked, she knew who I was? "What a lovely surprise!" Hestia smiled with small fires in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say hello," I said sitting down on a log, then I saw Hestia's eyes go over my marks.

"Oh," she breathed, "Can I?" her hand going towards my face.

"Uh sure," I said turning so she could see more of it, her soft fingers traced my new marks but I saw Hestia's eyes go to my hair.

"That isn't it's natural color is it?" Hestia asked me.

"No, it's brown so I could blend in a my old schools, my blonde color was too different," I sighed, "Back with the mortals, brown was normal?"

"Blonde? I see that suiting you better," Hestia laughed, "Don't worry, your parents still love you," my heart skipped a beat.

"They do?" I asked, tears came to my eyes, "I don't know who they are, but," I choked on words, "Can you tell them that I love them too? And I'm not mad at them for leaving me, I never was mad."

"Of course sweet child," Hestia smiled, hugging me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we ended the hug.

"Of course, my dear."

"How do I know all this stuff about camp and the gods? I knew things about Percy before I even met him."

"All I can tell you is that you will be gifted with amazing abilities, and only you. Just like you will get more marks, but all in time."

"Thank you, Lady Hestia," I smiled, "I'm gonna go to combat training," I said standing up and waving her good-bye.

"I bless you my dear, and hope the prophecy is true about you. You deserve to share your happiness, dear Sarafine," Hestia said into the air, which the wind carried to me.

I felt good about this day. Sure it was Thursday, but after talking to Lady Hestia, something warmed inside of me, like something good was going to happen

"Hey Scar!" a female voice called but the body the voice belonged to was not what I was expecting. She wore a Camp Half-Blood orange shirt with long brown hair, brown eyes, big muscles, and was very tall, like 6'2" tall. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and cabin five counselor. I walked over to where Clarisse and some of her brothers stood on a hill.

"Hey," my southern accent made the sons of Ares smile.

"Heard you were from the south, wanted to see if it were true," Clarisse growled.

"Yeah, I'm from Georgia, why so curious Clarisse?" I simply asked with my sweetest smile on.

"How do you know her name, Scar?" her brother, Beck, growled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sarafine smiled, "I mean people were talking non-stop about Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, the god of war, to me I'm glad I actually got to meet you."

"Why?" Clarisse asked.

"Because you the camps bad ass," I smiled, complementing people on what they want to hear is a specialty of mine, "And not to mention no one messes with you I mean why would they? You're clearly the strongest demi-god here," my eyes went to the giant sons of Ares who looked angered by my statement that their SISTER was stronger than them, "Sorry boys but its true."

"How would you know?" Clarisse asked, I could tell she was beginning to like me.

"For some reason I know things about this camp as good as I know the past seven foster homes I've been in, inside and out."

"So you know stuff about other campers?" Jared Coin, also known as JC, asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, noticing how Beck was still looking at me, so I gave him a sweet smile.

"Can you tell us about Annabeth?" Clarisse asked pointing her finger towards the daughter of Athena and cabin six's counselor.

"Sure," I looked at her for a long moment, feeling information wash over me like a soothing sea wave, "She's a stuck up brat who's been here since she was seven. She is the most favored child of Athena and hates losing, but if she does she'll make your life a living hell," something hit me in a fearful way, Annabeth's fear, "Except you, Clarisse, in fact she's actually afraid of you."

_Careful now, the gods are always watching,_ the voice warned.

"But she is madly in love with the son of Poseidon, Percy," I turned completely around to face the children of Ares, but with my back to Annabeth.

"And you got that from one look?" Beck asked.

"If you don't believe me," I said, almost seeing Annabeth's next moves, "She'll draw her sword and flip her blonde hair," I saw their eyes widen as It played out and I smiled.

"Not bad Scar," JC said.

"My name's Sarafine," I sighed.

"Yeah, well your marks are almost like scars," JC shrugged.

"You might be a child of Demeter," Clarisse growled, "Or Poseidon."

"Highly doubt that," I laughed, "Those two are known for not abandoning their children, mine left me on the side of the highway."

"Well, no matter what, the children on Ares will always be there for you," Clarisse said with a smile, "Later Scar," Clarisse and her brothers marched down the hill to go to wrestling, and as I watched them I felt a pang of jealousy.

"What I would do for a sibling," I sighed, "I'm tired of being alone."

_You're not alone, you have never been alone, _the voice in my head sighed.

"What are you staring at?" a voice behind me asked, making me jump.

"Chiron!" I almost screamed when I saw him, "You scared the crap out of me."

"I see you have befriended the children of Ares."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "They're nice."

"You could be the first person to say that," Chiron laughed, "Come, I have something to teach you," we walked down the hill towards the archery course.

"I was actually going to combat training."

"Gods no! You don't need that, for now," Chiron tensed.

"Hey, who was the guy who was in the infirmary when I woke up?" I quickly asked, I couldn't shake his face from my mind.

"William Solace, son of Apollo," Chiron sighed, "Most girls try to stay away from the Apollo boys, seeing that their 'mindless flirts', well that's what I hear," we arrived at the archery course, "Pick a bow," my eyes went over the plentiful supply of bows and shafts, but one caught my eye. A pretty white color with gold details that shimmered like water in the sun, but it also looked untouched, "Interesting choice."

"Why's that?" I asked as I felt the light weight and easiness to carry.

"This bow is enchanted by Artemis, no one has ever been able to pick it up."

"I guess she might like me," I said notching a white and gold arrow into the string.

"Steady breaths," Chiron said, his voice was like music and magic combined, "Focus on the target," I pulled the arrow back, my lips on the feathers and string, "Tell the arrow where to go with your mind, now inhale," I took a sharp breath, "And as you exhale, release the arrow," releasing the arrow it launched forward, cutting wind and once it hit the target, it kept going, through the target, and into the apple that Will Solace was about to bite into.

"Wow!" he yelped dropping the apple.

"Shit!" I cursed swinging my bow around my back and ran to the the startled demi-god, "Oh my gods, I am so sorry!"

"You shot that?" Will asked shaken.

"Yeah, sorry. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," Will muttered picking up the skewered apple, ripping out and handing my back my arrow, "Nice shot."

"At least I hit the target," I muttered looking at the target.

"And it was my apple?" Will screamed, crap he heard me.

"No! Gods no! Look!" I pointed to my target and Will saw the arrow hole in going through it.

"Huh."

"Sorry, but I better get going, Chiron is waiting," I said backing away from Will, "I truly am sorry!" I said before jogging back to Chiron.

"Is William alright?" Chiron asked with a smile.

"Yeah, bit startled, I mean who wouldn't?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Keep that bow on you," Chiron smiled.

"Why?"

"It chose you and now will only listen to you now," Chiron chuckled to himself, "Come. Let's go to Beckendorf."

"No," I immediately said, making Chiron raise an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"He's afraid of me," I shrugged making me stop walking.

"Your marks give him no right-"

"I told him my birthday. He froze then bolted to the back room," I quickly explained, leaving out the part about Lady Hestia mentioning a prophecy.

"Do you want to know why?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, more than anything," I begged.

"The summer solstice has a prophecy. A child will be born on that day and rise to be a new Olympian. I'll skip the meaningless part," Chiron paused, "But this child would be the Olympian of gods, possessing all of their powers and more. One of this child's duties will be the god of half-bloods."

"What?"

"Half-bloods possess everything from their parents."

"So this person will become a god or goddess, on the summer solstice?" I asked.

"On their eighteenth birthday, but of course there are some who don't want this child to rise and will try to kill her, because this child will be stronger than Kronos himself. And some, well, they will protect her with their lives."

"And you think its me?" I breathed.

"No, you are clearly a child of Artemis or Apollo, someone skilled in archery, as well as a great warrior."

"I kinda figured," I muttered.

"Sarafine!" a voice yelled from behind us, I turned and saw Will running towards me.

"I'll leave you two be," Chiron said trotting off.

"Hey Will," I said very confused.

"I'm suppose to show you around camp," Will said almost out of breath, damn, for a guy who looks like he's suppose to be very athletic, he can't really run.

"Connor and Travis beat ya to it," I said turning away from him, but he grabbed my arm and I felt the same way I felt when I touched Conner's hand for the first time, and my arm glowed.

"Wait, but did they show you this?" Will asked pointing to cabin ten, Aphrodite's cabin. It was Barbie's dream house on steroids. Neon color plastic lawn furniture, was outside a huge, bright pink house with white trim and accents.

"Um," I said shocked and disgusted.

"Will!" a girl screamed from one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh gods," Will moaned as the asian version of Barbie came running up to us in a bright yellow bikini.

"Hey Will!" the girl screeched.

"Hey Drew have you met Sarafine?" Will immediately asked, I gave him a look before smiling at Drew.

"Hi," I said and once Drew looked at me, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods! I love your hair!" Drew screamed, I swear if she does that one more time, I'm gonna go deaf, "Where did you find this dye!"

"Dye?" Will asked, I bet he thought my hair was naturally this color.

"Mixed colors. Honey brown and chestnut gold," I shrugged.

"Oh! You have to show me!" Drew screamed, even louder than I thought possible, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the hot pink horror house.

"Have fun!" Will called with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You are so dead!" I screamed at him.

"Apple!" was the last thing I heard before Drew slammed the white door shut and pulling me into what seemed like a hair salon. It had everything a salon would have.

"Come on!" Drew said pushing me into a chair, and pulling out bottles, scissors, combs and random hair things, "Oh! I so badly want to see you natural hair!"

"Why?" I asked almost disgusted.

"I can just tell that it's gorgeous!" Drew sighed.

"Drew, what the hell are you screaming about?" a girl said, who I thought had to be Barbie, walked in, "Oh my gods! Are you taking out her dye?"

"If she lets me, Alana," both Drew and Alana gave me puppy dog eyes.

_What's the point of hiding? _The voice asked.

"Fine," I said, thinking I was going to regret it. Suddenly both girls attacked my hair. Brushing, cutting, washing, and slightly curling before both looked at me with giant smiles on their faces.

"You look awesome," both said at once as they showed me a mirror.

"Wow."

* * *

**_I wonder what Sarafine will look like! Knowing daughters of Aphrodite, I bet pretty. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed and I'll try to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	5. Chapter 5: Beers and Hope

**_AN: Hey, so something has defiantly been brought to my attention, some believe I have copied a story from IAmAHalfBlood. Let me just say I have defiantly read The Sea's Daughter long before I published the The Daughter, and before you go off jumping to the conclusion that I copied it, I am not, far from it. Trust me, the story has not developed enough for you to accuse it of being a copy cat. Also the title, is what I made up due to the fact that so far she is no ones daughter, but yet two Kindly Ones have called her "Daughter." Also, Sarafine never ran away from her foster homes, except for her last one, she was simply passed from foster home to foster home when new parents took "the trail" and didn't want Sarafine. I found out about "the trail" because I know some people adopted. Before you go off accusing my story for being unoriginal, let it develop more, please._**

**_Xoxo - Scar P.S. Reviews (kind ones only) are always welcomed, if you have an issue PM me, please._**

**_***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES NOR AM I COPYING ANY FANFICTIONS OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES._**

* * *

I stared at the mirror for the longest time, I thought that I would never see my blonde hair again, but yet here it is. Long, vibrant electric blonde, with a gift of its own. I was shocked that the two Aphrodite girls could find my natural blonde hair, after all I dyed it since I was about six, but then I thought again, these are children of Aphrodite who did this.

"Well?" Drew impatiently asked, I glanced at the two Aphrodite girls and sighed.

"It's good," I sighed looking at the mirror with a face I didn't even know what it was.

"But you don't like it, ugh I knew we should've put in honey highlights instead of electric but no, something just told me to do the electric," Alana was fuming at herself while Drew sat in an empty styling chair and sighed.

_Aphrodite, _the voice and I thought/said at once in my mind.

"I'm joking, I love it," I said standing up, which turned out to be a bad idea since both girls tackled me into a hug, "Ow! Your uh, squishing me!"

"Oops," both girls said pulling themselves out of the hug.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Will waiting," Drew said pulling both me and Alana out of the Aphrodite house.

"Will?"Alana asked in a cheeky way.

"Oh yes!" Drew exclaimed, closing the white door, "He looks at her with love struck eyes," Drew turned to go to her lounge chair when Alana suddenly stopped her.

"Look!" Alana pointed, I followed her finger and saw Will pacing in the middle of the half circle, "Aw, he waited."

"I don't think so," I said seeing Connor, Cato, and Travis go up to Will, "Hey, I'll see you guys later," I said waving them off to go to Cato and the others.

"Is that Sarafine?" I heard Travis himself as I approached them.

"Hey guy," I said in my completely exposed southern accent, I saw all of their jaws drop at the sight of my new hair.

"Sarafine?" Will asked, shocked.

"Who else?" I laughed trying to ease the tension in the air, both Will's and Connor's eyes were on me, checking if I was real or not. I pushed my hair back exposing the marks on my face and I saw the guys soften.

"You just look," Connor stammered, "Different, with your blonde hair."

"Do you like it?" I asked all of them.

"Yes," Will and Connor immediately said.

"You look more natural this way," Will quickly added before Connor.

"Yeah, well I kinda figured that I shouldn't hide my not so normal blonde hair anymore," I laughed with a shrug.

"Not normal?" Cato asked.

"Unlike Will's blonde hair, once night falls-" my words stopped.

_Don't, _I realized that the voice usually in my mind became replaced with the manly one from the day at the museum, _Let them figure it out._

"Actually, I'll let you figure it out," I laughed as I saw their eyes go to the shimmering bow on my back.

"Sarafine," a nymph said coming up to my small group.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why a nymph would come up to me, most of them have been avoiding me all day long.

"Lord Dionysus would like to see you, right now," the nymph said before vanishing.

"I'm heading in that direction, I'll go with you," Will said, making Connor's eyes narrow on him.

"Alright," Will escorted me away from Travis, Cato, and a fuming Connor and towards the Big House, "Thank you," I said glancing at Will.

"For what? I should be thanking you for not skewering me with that arrow, which by the way, I have never seen before."

"You healed me," I explained, "Children of Apollo are great healers, and you're the best."

"How did you know that?" Will asked, "Is that your gift?"

"More like a curse," I muttered seeing some demi-gods looking at me, Will raised an eyebrow and waited for my answer, "Yeah, I guess, sure."

"That's cool, so your intuitive," Will smiled at me.

"I wonder what Mr. D wants," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I was about to say the same thing, he rarely takes any interest in us," suddenly I stopped walking as a different voice started talking, "What?"

"I...I heard something," I said confused looking around the camp.

_Kronos's soul searches for you,_ a angry, deep, voice growled.

"I don't hear anything," Will said looking at me.

_Kronos will rise again,_ the voice howled before vanishing.

"My imagination," I stumbled on words, trying to cover my up coming fear as I went towards the Big House's steps.

"This is where I leave you," Will whispered to me as I went up the steps.

"Okay, thank you," I said as Will walked down to the strawberry fields.

"Sarafine!" Lady Hestia beamed as I entered the big house, as well as seeing my now natural hair.

"Lady Hestia, Lord Dionysus," I acknowledged before sitting down on the leather sofa.

"Hi, I'm Delphine, sister to Rachel," a girl with red-brown hair, torn and paint splattered jeans, and yellow-gold tank top, "And personal prophet or oracle to Apollo."

"Hi," I smiled.

"Sarafine," Dionysus paused, "I called you here because we see something that your mentor, Chiron, doesn't."

"Which is?"

"Magic," Hestia smiled softly at me, "The bow that clings to your back and obeys only you, possesses magic properties, and only a person of magic can wield it.

"Excuse me?" I gasped, trying to wrap the information around my brian.

"And because these two are restricted to only their domain, I'm going to train you," Delphine smiled, but she could see the fear in my eyes.

_You have to do this, _the voice said, I swear if it had a body it would hug me, _This will prepare you for what is to come._

_And what is that? _I screamed into my mind, but the voice gave no answer

"Alright," I heard my own voice saying.

"But for this training to work, I need to know everything about you," Delphine gave a small smile, holding her hands out for me to take, "So?"

"Of course," I said sliding my hands into Delphine's, suddenly every memory, dream, moment that happened in my life filled my eyes, and I think Delphine's eyes as well.

"Some we will see in a outsiders perspective," Delphine's voice almost sounded possessed, "Others in your own," everything flew by in seconds, then landed on a boat.

"My favorite dream," I whispered, focusing on the dream.

_The sun was high, soldiers were planning a battle for a war, some thought of their wives and loved ones. A man, _which the dream focused more on, _was the troops best messenger, hunter, and warrior, but he was haunted by death. Another man on the boat was an alcoholic, who was growing herbs the best he could to heal the wounded._

I looked so focused on the dream that I briefly saw Delphine look to Hestia and nod to her, before pulling her hands away from mine.

"That's enough, Sarafine," Delphine said, but I wanted to see the dream again, complete my dream, "I know all about you now."

"Okay, so," I gave a eager smile, "Where do we start?"

I worked with Delphine for weeks, and I did things that I didn't know were possible. Delphine first had me first put up a shield to block anything and to my surprise and hers, I did. Everyday, Hestia vanished for a few minutes but came back before she tended a fire in the fire place. They all were amazed on how fast I was learning skills and my combat training was going amazing. Well, except for the time a monster simulation threw me out one of the windows and a lot of campers saw me stand back up, sword in hand and run into the big house, with Dionysus yelled, "Again!" But by the time I left for dinner each night I had master at least a dozen skills in both combat and magic.

"Sarafine!" a son of Hephaestus called from his cabin as I walked to the dining pavilion. Jacob Heart.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled as we walked together with the other late comers.

"Where have you been? You've missed all of your music classes," Jacob gave me a funny look, "Will has been disappointed. We only see you at meals, then you just vanish."

"I've been training with Delphine," I shrugged.

"Who?" Jacob asked, stopping in front of his table.

"The oracle," I said, but Jacob just shrugged me off and sat with his siblings.

_Not many will understand, just be patient, _the voice sighed as I walked to the Hermes table.

_I have to patience, I've done all what you told me to do, and yet no answers and I'm not even claimed, _the voice once again didn't respond. I walked to my spot and trailed my finger across Connor's shoulder, letting him know I'm here. Instead he immediately shot up and hugged me, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Where have you been?" Connor whispered, almost relieved, into my ear.

"Con'...can't...breath..." I gasped making him let me go. Travis stood up from his spot and hugged me as well, but not as tight as Conner's hug.

"Where were you?" Travis asked as I sat on Connor's lap, my boots against his thighs, and I began eating my dinner, I was a bit late.

"I was training with Delphine and Hestia," I shrugged, "Honey lemonade," I said to my chalet and took a sip of the sweet drink.

"Who is Delphine? That's all what you've been talking about," Connor sighed.

"I saw you get thrown out of another window today," Katherine said, she was still reading her book, "That makes seven."

"Why does that happen?" Travis asked, annoyed that I wasn't telling him much.

"I told you, training. I'm getting better though," I sighed, stabbing a grape before eating it.

"Well why is Hestia so interested in you?" Connor asked, seeing I was done with my dinner because I leaned into his shoulder.

"I don't know, they say I have something special in me and they want to find out," I said, pulling some beautiful strawberries to my plate.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, silencing everyone, he raised his chalet, "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone chorused. I felt some of the guys eyes on me as I walked up to the fire pit. I smiled at them which made some howl.

"You have an effect on them," Delphine said as I gave a sacrifice to the gods, no prayer. The same rainbow color flame came afterwards and I gave a laugh.

"Well, all of the ones who I smiled at were the ones you used for me to wrestle against," I laughed, but in the back of my mind, I thought of the weird glows every time I touched them.

"Connor Stoll and Will Solace are very fond of you, Sarafine," Delphine smiled, "And more will come."

"Hey Sara," Conner said coming up to us.

"More? Del' what?" I asked, but the prophet skipped away and vanished from my sight, "D'hell is she talking about?"

"You ok?" Connor asked, seeing me rub my head as I turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I sighed, "You were going to ask me something?" Connor and Will both got use to me randomly knowing things.

"Uh, yeah. The sing-along competitions are tonight," I made a face of disgust which made Connor laugh, "I knew you were going to do that. So I thought I would invite you to come with me and some others to Apollo's cabin."

"Wait, I thought Apollo cabin hosted the sing-alongs," I giggled. Connor told me that he, and most of the guys I met, thought my laugh was like music and it drew them closer.

"Yeah, well they have the best gaming system, besides Hades cabin, but they allow the ones who don't want to compete, play their games. I think the girls would be you and-"

"Clarisse," I sighed.

"So you wanna come?" Connor smiled.

"Sure, sing-alongs will never be my thing," I smiled, as well as hearing some guys say 'yes' or hoot as we walked to the Apollo cabin.

"Wow," Connor whispered as we entered the half circle.

"What?" I asked, seeing him looking at me.

"Your hair, it glows like Artemis's cabin does at night," Connor smiled, "It's so cool!"

"I told you, I can't explain it, but it's a sight to see," I said glancing back at the other guys coming some were making bets, fixing their hair, most were staring at me, and Clarisse was beating up her siblings, "I'm guessing tonight will be interesting."

* * *

I was sitting on Beck Johnson's lap, son of Ares, when I noticed that Clarisse left and I was the only girl in the Apollo cabin over the age of thirteen. How I ended up on the giant guy's lap, I have no idea. Some how Will was able to get booze so that might be a clue.

"You smell like strawberries and vanilla," Beck whispered as his lips traced my neck while I played with his buzzed hair and watched some guys play pool, xbox, and football. I didn't really know what I was doing, I didn't feel myself.

"You smell like war and battles," I teased, _why was I teasing him?_ "Excuse me, sugar, I need a drink," I said standing up but his hand was locked on mine, "Don't worry, I'll be back. So don't move," I winked at him then went to the fridge.

_Holy shit what am I doing? I never act this way!_

"I see you got most of the guys here wrapped around your finger," a guy with raven hair and black eyes said from where he leaned against the wall.

_Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, _all the information about his washed over me, with the giant smell of death lingering.

"Well Nico," his eyes widened, "I am doing what the great Prophet Delphine told me to do, even though you have no idea on who she is."

"Which is?" Nico asked.

"Use all my gifts and accept everything or anyone," I smiled grabbing his red cup filled with beer, I took a sip and winked at him, "You might be a son of Hades, but I know your hiding something, and I intend on figuring it out," I moved away from Nico and made my way towards Beck, but someone stopped me. Will.

"Hey," he smiled at me, his glossy blue eyes looked at me.

"Hi Will," I said, out of all of the so called 'normal' voices a lot of the guy said mine was like music and Will proved that, "Whats up?"

"I, um," he cleared his throat, "I wanted to know if you would like a tour of Apollo's cabin?" I saw most of the guys look at us, Beck stood up, his head was close to hitting the ceiling, and he's huge. I mean 6'7", giant muscles and his brown hair in a buzz cut. Dark ivory skin and gorgeous brown eyes. To all of them I was a innocent hot girl with weird marks, so I did what my head said instead of my gut. I placed the cup I took from Nico on the table nearest me and looked at Will.

"Sure," I said looking to Beck, he looked pissed. I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss, _don't know why I did that_, before Will led me out of the main living room are towards the sleep area. I could clearly see what side was the girls and which side was the boys. One side was extremely neat and covered in boy bands, the other had super models and extremely messy.

"What do you think?" Will asked as I sat down on a bed on the boys side.

"Much like Hermes cabin, but there's no one falling from the raptors," I laughed.

"Yeah, I bet," Will snorted, "Since all the unclaimed go there, that place will always be a place with weirdos," Will smirked, I glanced away, hurt.

"I, uh, better get back," I said standing up, for some reason tears pricked my eyes.

"Sar'!" Will started but I already was out of the room, as I walked back I expected Beck to be the first to come to me but it was Nico.

"Sar'," he smirked I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"What?" I asked glancing around at the guys in the cabin, "Look, I better find Connor, I have to take him back," I walked through some of the now little drunken demi-gods where they became some what lustful.

"Sara," a voice whispered into my ear placing big hands on my hips, I spun around and saw Beck, beer reeked his breath, "Did he try anything?"

"No, sugar, not at all," I said with an annoyed smirk. I kept looking for Connor, when I noticed my bow and shaft were not in the spot I placed them in, "Where's my stuff?"

"Connor has it, he's hammered!" Beck picked me up, making my stomach lurch forward and cling to Beck's side.

"Don't pick me up," I whispered, he was a giant and I was always terrified of people picking me up. I heard him give a deep chuckle.

"Afraid of something?" he asked placing my legs on his hips and my arms around his waist.

"Being dropped," I blushed, suddenly a body fell from the rafters, landed on his ass.

"So close!" Connor muttered, I jumped down and knelt next to him, "Look at me! I'm Katniss!" I struggled to pull off my stuff from him as I helped him up, but he just fell on top of me.

"Connor!" I groaned as I pulled him off me, "Come on, lets go back home."

"But I have to save the princess," Connor muttered as I pulled him up as he leaned into me, I felt his weight be massive on me.

"Ouf!" I muttered.

"Here, let me help," Will said with Nico following to help Connor walk back to our cabin as Beck walked with me. I stumbled and gave a giggle.

"Whoops!" I laughed as Beck steadied me.

"Steady," Beck laughed as Will opened my cabin door. Only a few of my cabin mates were in and once they saw us, they darted out from the windows and back door.

"Trav!" I screamed before darting from Beck's side and tackling him from where he sat on my/Connor's joining beds.

"Hey!" he laughed as I got off of him and put Connor's head in my lap.

"Where's your bed?" Beck asked sitting on my bed as I pulled off my boots.

"Right here," I said pushing Connor into his sheets, he was completely passed out.

"You sleep next to Connor?" Will asked leaning against the post nearest to us, with a slight dent from where I punched it when I first came to camp.

"Yeah," Travis said standing up, "So she's protected easier. Delphine said so."

"Trav," I whispered to him.

"What's wrong Travis?" Nico mocked, "Can't think of someone being better for Sarafine? She's just a regular demi-god, with her mommy or daddy waiting for her."

"You know nothing about her!" Travis yelled.

"And you do?" Nico yelled back. I didn't get it, why were they acting like this?

_Sarafine! Run! Get out of there! _the voice yelled in a worried tone. I glanced at the now four screaming demi-gods before listening to the voice and darting out of my cabin, standing on the front porch with the front door closed.

"Belle?" I froze before my mind registered who the voice belonged to, I glanced down to where Hermes statue stood and saw Jeremy, with Peter next to him.

"Jeremy? Peter? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked as they walked up the steps.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jeremy laughed.

"Your blonde?" Peter asked, then glanced to the cabin number, "As well as a daughter of Hermes?"

_"You don't deserve her!" _Beck yelled from inside of the cabin, making me let out a groan.

"I'm no ones daughter, I'm not claimed," I said looking at the two, "What about you guys?"

"Son of Artemis," Peter said, with his usual gentle smile, "Who are they fighting about?"

"Wait for it," I moaned.

_"Sarafine knew me since the day she got to camp! I tended her wounds while all of you were oblivious to her existence!" _Will yelled, most likely to Nico or Beck.

"Hold on a second," I said before swinging the door open, "Hey!" nothing, "Hey!" same thing, not one of them turned or stopped yelling, "I will call Clarisse if y'all don't shut up!" silence.

"You don't have to bring my sister into this," Beck said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y'al are drunk, so please, I beg of you, go to your cabins and sleep!" I said annoyed, people were coming back from the sing-along and I did not want World War III happening.

"Sar," Will started but I shot him a look and pointed to the door.

"Please, I'm exhausted and I can't deal with this right now," I moaned, Beck saw how tired I was and gave a nod before glaring at Will, Nico, and Travis.

"Capture the flag is tomorrow, you three aren't on my team, so you better watch it," Beck growled before marching out of the cabin and jumping over the railing to go to his. Nico gave a scoff before leaving shortly after Beck.

"See ya tomorrow Sara," Will said before leaving, both Jeremy and Peter stood in the doorway as I sat on my bed.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked, I looked at both of them with pleading eyes and only Peter left.

"Jeremy," I sighed, but his voice went over mine.

"Your armor is ready," he said almost annoyed.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"My brother told me so, after all, he was working on it," Jeremy said before leaving.

"That was a lot of yelling today," I said as Travis flopped onto his bed.

"Yeah," Travis sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"How's your strawberry? Katy isn't it?" I asked with a laugh as I saw his ears go pink, "Aw, your blushin'."

"Don't tell anyone ok?" Travis warned.

" 'Course not," I snorted, pulling my sheets over me, "How bad will it be tomorrow?"

"Knowing Beck. Bad," Travis sighed, "I don't know what up with those four."

"Neither do I," I sighed, "You didn't have to stand up to them."

"Sara, you're my best friend, and practically my sister, of course I did," Travis looked at me with a smile, "By the way," I saw a evil grin spread across his face, "Did Connor say anything?"

"Oh no!" I laughed, "You are not getting anything from me!"

"What! Why?"

"Because," I gave my own evil smile, "This is my blackmail," I laughed, then I felt something that I never felt before. Hope.

* * *

**_So, it came across my mind that my title of this story might not be giving it any justice. So I wanted to know if you guys think I should change it. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed and I hope to update soon!_**

**_Also, shout out to FAN(Guest) you are always reviewing and I'm grateful for you!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Game

**_AN: I'm really not one to wait around until people read my story, so like the last chapter I posted, I immediately started typing this one, due to the fact that I have most of it already written out. So at the end of this chapter, I will defiantly see your guy's opinion on the title and we will see how it goes from there._**

**_Also! From now on the story will be switching point of views from Mount Olympus and Sarafine._**

**_****DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the Percy Jackson series._**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

_Sarafine's PoV_

My dream seemed so vivid, maybe because when I woke up was panting and a figure of a man was standing at the end of my bed. I didn't think I was actually awake until his velvet voice spoke.

"Jasper," the man said, he looked about 6'8", but it was hard to tell because he was standing in the shadows, but one thing was for sure, he had bright gold eyes, as soon as the man said the name 'Jasper' a gloved hand went over my mouth as the nineteen year old sat behind me before he dragged me out onto the front porch. I was completely still, like everything inside of me was frozen in its place.

"Kronos, is this her?" another guy asked, stepping out of the shadow. Jasper, I guess, pulled my head back by my hair, exposing my marks completely. I tried to move my hands away from their position behind my back, but they were tied, how the hell did he tie me so fast?

"Yes," Kronos's voice purred like a car engine.

"Marius," Jasper said, the other guy came closer to me, with a small dagger in hand.

"Be gentle," Kronos said, "She's special to me," my eyes widened as tears rolled down my face.

"Don't cry," Marius whispered, I could tell he was faking being kind to me.

"We just need some blood," Jasper hissed into my ear.

"Just don't scream," Marius whispered, I couldn't see their faces clearly because of the darkness around us. Marius's blade came closer until Jasper held out my left palm, with one slow stroke, Marius sliced open my palm and unlike Marius said, I screamed at the sight of my scarlet blood and pain welding up, but Jasper muffled it. Jasper let me go as Kronos came closer to me, and before I could even make a sound, his white hand was on my neck, squeezing it tight, and lifting me off the ground.

"I'll be back for you, dear Sarafine," Kronos purred.

"We all will," Jasper and Marius said at once before vanishing. I dropped onto the porch in pure fear as my hand throbbed in pain and bled heavily.

_Get up,_ the voice said in a soothing way, _Get changed, grab your weapons and go to Horse's Cliff, _standing up I saw where I landed on the porch, it was blood stained. I showered and changed into my light denim jeans that were ripped and covering in paint splatters, a tight yellow camisole, with my light denim vest. Sliding on my light brown cowboy boots, I gripped my white bandana as I grabbed my weapons before leaving for the cliffs. The camp was dead quiet and the soft summer breeze felt good against my shaking skin. The sun was rising soon as I gripped my bandana, trying to stop the bleeding.

Carefully I sat down on the edge of the cliffs, wild flowers and long grass around me, view of the ocean made me want to jump straight in.

"Need help?" a soft voice asked, I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin. It was the guy from the diner. The guy I saw next to me looked exactly like Will, standing there in front of me in a white shirt, light washed shirt, and he was barefoot. He was gorgeous and I was enchanted by his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed as he sat in front of me, taking my hand gently, and he began wrapping my hand as the sun rose even more.

"What? No honey or sugar?" he laughed.

"Sorry," I weakly smiled, "I use my southern accent to get bigger tips. Used, I meant used it. Don't have a job there anymore."

"Sarafine right?"

"Belle," he looked up, "Sarafine Belle," he gave a small chuckle and continued to wrap my hand.

"I know who you are," he laughed I raised an eyebrow towards him, "Everyone is talking about you," for some reason, I got no information on him.

"I guess, people here don't really keeping their mouths shut," I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about the demi-gods here," he smiled at me, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Apollo," my jaw dropped, suddenly so many things clicked that I couldn't even read it that fast.

"Lo-Lord Apollo?" I gaped, when he smiled the sun got brighter as he tied the bandana into my palm.

"Don't be formal with me, I mean, you never have," he smirked leaning back onto his hands.

"Excu- what?" I tried to collect my words, but everything was colliding and smashing and like sea waves in a storm of thoughts and reality.

"You and I have met several times," Apollo laughed, "I'll explain later," I was simply sitting in front of the god of the sun and I had no words, "Say something."

"I actually don't know what to say, I mean, I never thought I would meet a god," Apollo gave me a familiar chuckle as I pushed my completely dry hair out of my face.

"Well, I know that you have chosen my sister's bow and you have met my golden boy, Will."

"Yes," I giggled, "He's very nice," Apollo looked at me with a smile, that soon vanished and I saw his eyes sadden.

"I am so sorry," he said making my smile vanish.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"For them leaving you, and them not looking for you after all these years," Apollo took my right hand.

"Apollo?" I gasped, "Are you my father?" Apollo chuckled and made me jump, then gave a flirty smile.

"No," he stood up, pulling me up with him, "But I am glad," he suddenly pulled me closer to him, our faces were inches apart, "Because if I was, I could only hug you," I gave a silent giggle as he dramatically stepped back, "Good day," Apollo kissed my hand then cheek, his lips slightly brushed mine, "Sweet Sarafine," he let go of my hand before vanishing in a bright light. There was a tingling sensation that went up my arm to my neck and down my spine. I reluctantly glanced back to camp seeing some people already making their way to breakfast, with one last look to the ocean I walked to the pavilion twirling a arrow in my hand, when I saw my wrists slightly bruised, shit. Chiron gave a sigh, it looked like relief, when he saw me.

"Sarafine," he smiled as I walked past him going to my table, quickly flipping my arrow into the shaft. I saw Connor gripping his hair and Travis with his head in his hands, worry went through me as I ran over to them. My hands going over Connor's making him let go of his hair.

"Guys, whats wrong?" at the first sound of my voice their heads snapped up, they didn't even say anything, Connor just pulled me into his arms as Travis sighed.

"Sara," Travis sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at them.

"We thought you were taken," Travis said as Connor draped my legs over his lap and my feet on Travis's thigh, and my right hand on Connor's shoulder.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were gone this morning, as well as your weapons, and there's a lot of blood on the porch," I glanced at my left hand and then to them.

"Um, yeah about that," I started.

_Don't tell anyone, Sarafine, or we will come back, take you, and kill everyone in your camp, _Kronos growled, _Starting with your mentor._

"I wanted to take a walk, practice some archery a little, and I slipped on my way out, sliced my hand open," I shrugged as I ate some fruit and toast.

"Well, at least your ok," Travis said, but I saw him eye the bruises on my wrists, we finished our breakfast and went towards the obstacle courses. Connor and I raced against each other several times.

"Sarafine!" I heard someone yell, I was on the tower when I looked down, seeing Delphine in short shorts and a green shirt.

"Del'?" I called.

"It's Dionysus! He needs your help!" Delphine's face was completely worried.

"Shit," I swore under my breath jumping down the fifteen foot tower.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Delphine explained as we ran towards the beach, "But its one of Dionysus's dolphins, somethings wrong," as we ran, I handed her my weapons, and kicked off my boots, running into the water.

"I don't know what wrong," Mr. D's voice was almost gone as I saw tears in his eyes as he stroked the bleeding dolphin.

"Hey, Mr. D," I heard Will say going on the opposite side of the dolphin right next to Mr. D.

"Mr. D," I turned his attention away from the dolphin, "What's this pretty girl's name?"

"Rosa," he almost sobbed, I glanced at Will as the water licked my knees.

"Ok, Rosa," I said to the dolphin, running my hands trying to find the wound, suddenly my hand ran into something, my eyes went to Will, "Come here," I whispered to him.

"What's wrong?" Mr. D asked seeing Will come over to my side.

"Oh, nothing. Sara probably found the wound," Will said glancing down, my hands were covered in blood.

"There's a blade," I whispered to Will.

"I'll distract Mr. D," he whispered before starting up a conversation with the god.

"Your ok little Rosa," I whispered, kneeling next to the dolphin, my hand on the blade, glancing at Will he gave a nod and with one swift movement I pulled out the blade, but once I saw it, I froze. It was the same dagger Marius cut my hand with and before Will could pocket it, it vanished.

"Mr. D, the worst is over," Will said.

"Really?" Mr. D smiled.

"Sara, hurry," Will whispered, seeing that I had the better chance at healing the poor dolphin, "Yes, she'll be better soon," I took a deep breath, placing both of my hands over the wound and a soft yellow glow came from my hands. Minutes past as I took deep breaths, while the glowing continued.

"Wow," someone said as I pulled my hands away, seeing a small scar of the dolphins right side.

"Mr. D," I said looking up at him, "She'll be just fine, small scar that's all," Rosa made little dolphin noises as she swan happily away.

"Thank you," Mr. D said, "Both of you," he marched back out of the water, Will and I following, both of us had soaking wet jeans.

"How did you do that?" Will immediately asked, once Mr. D was out of sight.

"That's why I've been hiding her from you guys," Delphine smiled, "Because her abilities have grown," I gave a laugh and then saw Beck standing in the tree line, his buff body in black and red armor.

"I'll see you later Will," I said picking up my stuff and walking towards Beck, "Hey sugar," he flashed a dimple smile as I swung my bow and shaft over my back, as well as feeling my 'lip gloss' in my pocket.

"That was," Beck paused, "Really cool," I laughed at his comment.

"Well, I can heal anyone, well except myself, haven't figured that out yet, but yeah Mr. D was really worried," I shrugged, then playfully punched his shoulder, "Hey wanna come with me and get my armor?" I asked and a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Defiantly," he said as I pulled on my boots, I saw him look me over, "When did you get measured?"

"Few weeks ago," I said as we started walking.

"What!" Beck was honestly confused, "El, it takes Beckendorf a few hours to make armor, not a few weeks."

"That's weird, why would it take him so long?" I asked as we arrived at the blacksmith.

"Beckendorf!" Beck yelled, Charlie came stumbling out, looking the same as he did when I first saw him.

"Sarafine, I know you must be wondering why it took me so long, but once you see your armor, you will understand," Charlie smiled, taking me into the back room.

"Don't you even think about trying anything, Beckendorf!" Beck warned before the door to the back room closed.

_Mount Olympus_

"Hestia, call upon the others. We need to talked," Zeus, the King of Olympus said, Zeus has long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard. He's matching grey eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face wearing dark blue pinstriped suit.

"Yes, brother," the goddess of hearth, home and family smiled, knowing what he intended on talking about as she flashed out to call upon the others, Zeus took notice of what she looked like. To his surprise, Hestia looked like an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of red fire, wearing a simple brown dress with a scarf wrapped around her head.

Apollo was driving his sun gold porsche through a abandoned highway, his mind on certain girl.

_That smile, that look, it was like she was actually seeing me for once, _the sun god thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Apollo," Hestia's voice entered the car before her body.

"Hestia, tagging along?" Apollo asked.

"Zeus has called upon a council meeting," Hestia said almost bored.

"Yeah, I got the message from Hermes," Apollo sighed, looking like he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's about a demi-god, hurry," Hestia said before flashing out. Apollo gave a sigh before switching on the autopilot and flashing to Olympus. When he entered the great council room, everyone became silent.

_Crap, what did I do? _went through Apollo's mind.

"Glad you could make it, Apollo," Ares snorted as Apollo sat on his throne.

"This meeting was called because a demi-god has been brought to both Hestia's and Dionysus's attention," Zeus calmly said, as Hestia sat beside the hearth in the middle of the council room, tending her fire.

"Show us, dear sister," Poseidon said pushing his black hair out of his face, Poseidon also had a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan. The fire brightened and they all saw Sarafine.

"Her name is Sarafine Elena Belle, she's an orphan from Georgia. She came to Camp Half-Blood about 3 weeks ago," Hestia paused, "And her date of birth is June 21st," everyone exchanged shocked looks, as Apollo and Ares leaned forward a bit.

"So is this her? The new Goddess?" Hermes asked.

"Patience," Dionysus said, annoyed.

"The personal Prophet Delphine had reached into Sarafine's memories and ever since we have been able to see what happens to Sarafine," Hestia said, as the fire brightened even more.

_"Jasper," the shadow of Kronos said._

"Kronos!" Zeus roared as the son of Kronos pinned Sarafine down.

_"Is this her Kronos?" the son of a titan asked as Jasper pulled her head back. _Everyone gasped when they saw the marks on Sarafine's face.

_"Marius," Jasper said and Marius came at Sarafine with a dagger._

_"Be gentle, she's special to me," Kronos said._ Apollo's immortal heart raced as he heard Sarafine's muffled screams. Then the scene moved towards Sarafine walking to the pavilion.

"My son had good eyes!" Ares chuckled, seeing Beck Johnson as well as many Ares, Apollo, Athena, and other Olympian boys watched Sarafine walk to the Hermes table.

_"Sara!" Connor Stoll gasped, pulling her into his lap, hugging her. _Many did not expect the Hermes child to do this, and Apollo gave Hermes a small glare.

"Oh skip to later this day!" Dionysus moaned. _Sarafine's hands began to glow as the dolphin's wound began to heal._

"Who's child is this?" Artemis asked.

_"Hey sugar," _was the last thing any of them heard before Hestia's fire light died down.

"Thats enough, the game is soon," Hestia said, "And I need to check up on our Sarafine," the gods and goddesses vanished to their temples, except Apollo and Hestia.

"Hestia," Apollo's pleading voice made Hestia jump, "Tell me everything you know of her," Hestia sighed and looked at her fire.

"Why? She is, indeed a unique one, but she is just a-" then Hestia looked at Apollo with wide eyes, "Oh, Apollo."

"There is something different about her," Apollo said before flashing to his golden temple, where a goddess waited for him.

_Sarafine's PoV_

Tonight, everyone was quiet. Everyone was in their own armor and for once, the twins were not planning any pranks.

"We haven't had a game in months," Katherine said, I saw her hands twitch, most likely from not reading a book in two hours.

"Heroes!" Chiron yelled, "Tonight! We fight!" Everyone cheered as Annabeth and Clarisse came into the pavilion with two different colored flags. The flag Annabeth held was grey with a owl on it, while Clarisse's flag was a bright red with a boar on it, "Ares! Hephaestus! Demeter! Aphrodite! and Poseidon vs. Athena! Artemis! Apollo! Hermes! and Hades!" with each godly named called, their cabin cheered, "You all know the rules. Take your sides!" Weapons filled the tables and campers hands, I saw some of the Ares girls eyeing my armor and weapons, it shimmered like my sword, bow, and shield. Charlie told me that I could change the armor's main color with just the thought of it. Right now I had it black with gold lace detailing.

I was standing in a small forest clearing with Annabeth, Will, the twins, and Nico making our plan of attack. Well, more like Annabeth telling everyone what to do and where to go.

"Your plan isn't going to work," I said from where I leaned against a tree, everyone was surprised on my sudden speaking since I've been quiet since I got my armor.

"How would you know?" Annabeth snapped.

My eyes went to Will and shrugged, "Intuition, the other side expects the plan was for me and the twins to stay behind, while we send you to get the flag, but their splitting up their best fighters, some to stay with the flag others to get ours."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth stays here, archers surrounding the valley, small team swings around the side, snatches the flag, and we win."

"That's far to simple, we stick to my plans," Annabeth commanded as I rolled my eyes.

"You've been calling the shots way to long, and we haven't exactly won any games. Percy is on their side. He knows you would never do such a simple plan like Sara's," Nico argued, "I'm also Percy's cousin, trust me."

"So what's that plan?" Will asked, Annabeth nodded to me, sending my plan into action.

"Sarafine and the twins will go get the flag," Annabeth said pulling out her bronze knife.

"I'm going with you," both Will and Nico said.

"Fine," I sighed swinging my shield off my back and tossing it to Connor, "Use it, I don't need it," pulling out my bow and notching my arrow, we vanished into the woods.

"Just don't go near water, Percy will sweep you away," Nico whispered as the sun set, then the horn blew. I sprinted past trees as the forest darkened.

"Sara!" Connor whispered, making me stop. They weren't far behind me, but it was so dark, I could barely see my hands.

"I can't see a damn thing," Will hissed, making something click in my mind.

"I'm so stupid," I grumbled, unfastening my helmet.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked as I dropped my helmet, pulling my hair out of its pony tail.

"Our light," I smiled seeing a small light around us, "Come on!" we ran through the woods at top speed, I heard swords clashing and arrows hitting armor.

"The torches!" Connor yelled, I saw the softly dim fire lights through the thick trees.

"Oi!" someone yelled, the war calls filled the air around us, I released my arrow into the darkness before drawing my sword. Suddenly as if they were part of the trees, Beck, JC and their other brothers emerged into my hair's soft light.

"Sarafine!" Connor whispered, placing his body in front of mine, blocking me. I saw Beck and his brothers smile evilly as Beck pulled my arrow out of his armor.

"Go to the flag," Nico whispered into my ear, as the son of Ares circled my group.

_Run towards Beck, _the voice whispered as I scanned my surroundings.

"Go," Will said, suddenly as if I were a spark plug, I sprinted towards Beck catching him off guard and darted past him.

"Stop her!" Beck yelled as I heard swords clash and running feet, sheathing my sword I ran faster towards the torches. Once I broke through the brush, I saw blazing torches and I saw the flag, but then as I stepped forward I heard my feet go through something that made my heart drop. Water.

"Don't bother," a voice said. Percy slowly walked out of the shadows by the flag, "You wont win," I pulled out my sword and so did he.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Your in water and my father is the god of the sea," Percy laughed, twirling his sword.

"That means nothing," I ran towards Percy and our swords clashed.

_Mount Olympus_

_Sarafine fought Percy with great speed, almost inhuman. They dueled for quit sometime, Sarafine landing a lot of hits on Percy, but as she was turning around Percy tackled Sarafine, knocking her bow out of her hand and holding his sword to her throat._

_"Give up," Percy hissed, getting off of her, the entire camp was watching the duel._

"That's my boy!" Poseidon laughed, _suddenly Sarafine quickly rolled over grabbing her bow and shot an arrow at Percy, landing in the tree by his head._

_"I'm not done with you, Jackson," Sarafine growled. Everyone was inching closer, as a water wall suddenly came towering over Sarafine and shot towards her._

"No!" Apollo and Hermes yelled, but _Sarafine made no sign of moving away, she simply put up her hand and it began to freeze, she froze the wall slowly and locked Percy's feet in place in the river._

_"What is this?" Percy yelled as Sarafine tore the flag from the pole and threw the flag, walking back to her team. Most expected the color to change, for her parent to claim her, but instead her steps suddenly began to faultier as her hand went to her head. Suddenly the water unfroze, she dropped to the loose rock ground, holding her head screaming as the flag went up in flames._

"Zeus!" Apollo said standing up.

"Apollo, sit," Hera hushed.

_"Sarafine?" Beck asked as he, Nico, Will, and the twins ran to her._

_"He's coming," her voice filled with tears, as they streamed down her face before letting out another scream._

_"Who? Sarafine, who is coming?" Chiron demanded. Sarafine's eyes looked up at Chiron, _but to Apollo she was looking at him.

_"Kronos."_

* * *

**_AN: Wasn't expecting that huh? I'm going to try to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	7. Chapter 7: Running

**_AN: Well! Wasn't that last chapter a bundle of surprises! Here's another chapter...what's gonna happen?_**

**_Once again, the chapter from now on will be switching point of views._**

**_****DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the Percy Jackson Series._**

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

"Zeus! We must offer her safe haven here!" Ares pleaded. The council was in a up roar, first seeing a shadow of the Titan Lord now having Sarafine say he was coming to Camp Half-Blood.

"Why only her? What about our other children?" Athena asked.

"Kronos went after her and only her!" Hephaestus yelled.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, making everyone silent and sit.

"Zeus," Hestia whispered to him, "May I please bring Hades? He has the right, because of his son."

"Yes, dear Hestia," Zeus whispered, suddenly a dark flash appeared and Hades was on Olympus, with Persephone following. Hades dark throne appeared next to Persephone's flower throne which was comfortably next to Demeter.

"Father, let me go to Sarafine. Let me bring her to my temple with my prophet and she will be protected," Apollo said, trying to steady the anger in his voice.

"Why should it be you?" Ares snapped, "I can protect her!"

"As well as violate her! Let me go, and I will protect her, with my huntresses," Artemis growled.

"No one is leaving. No one is coming," Zeus said dully.

"Oracle," Apollo said making the young Delphine appear in a gold flowing dress.

"My lord," Delphine smiled, sitting on the steps in front of Apollo's throne.

"Tell us the future of young Sarafine," Apollo saw Delphine's eyes go cloudy green, looking into the future.

"Kronos wants her, so that when her birthday comes, he will claim her after she turns," Delphine's voice had a enchantment behind it, making her powerful.

"Project," Hades snapped, Persephone put a soothing hand on his arm. Delphine closed her eyes and when she opened them the council room was filled with green fog, and her eyes were completely murky green as the entire council room entered the vision.

_Sarafine sat in the middle of the room wearing a enchanting purple with gold designs top and skirt, exposing her gold marks. Her wrists were in gold chains and her eyes were covered. The room changed and she was sitting before Kronos. The summer solstice was at its highest when her blind fold vanished, but Sarafine's eyes were squeezed shut._

_"Open your eyes," Kronos said, Sarafine opened her eyes and the first thing they saw was Kronos._

_"Kronos," Sarafine smiled as she stood up, the chains vanished, "My love," with each step Sarafine took closer to Kronos her marks darkened, her hair darkened, her eyes darkened, Sarafine's ora darkened, "How may I serve you?"_

_"Kill all on Olympus." The scene changed, Olympus was burning. Sarafine was in the council room with Kronos on Zeus's throne, she sat on his lap like she was a slave to him. All the gods were in chains, well only fourteen were left, the rest were burning or torn to pieces. Sarafine's dark eyes went to Kronos._

_"What do you want me to do with them, lover?" Sarafine asked trailing a finger down Kronos's neck before looking back at the kneeling gods before her._

_"Kill them, slowly," Kronos smiled, "Starting with him," he pointed to Hephaestus, "And ending with Zeus," Jasper and Marius pulled Hephaestus forward to where Hestia's dead body laid. _

_"No!" Aphrodite cried as Sarafine gracefully stood holding her now dark sword._

_"Sarafine, please. Do not do this!" Apollo pleaded, Sarafine's eyes went to him and they slightly lightened. _

_"I must obey my lord," Sarafine said._

_"Stop wasting time, dove," Kronos purred._

_Sarafine looked down at Hephaestus, sword near his heart, "I'm so sorry-"_

"Stop!" Hera yelled, shattering the vision.

"By the fates," Zeus breathed, "Is it who ever Sarafine looks at during the solstice, becomes her lord?"

"Zeus," Delphine said standing up, one eye still in the future.

"Speak."

"Sarafine isn't meant to be claimed by a parent, for she has none. She's meant to be claimed by the light or the dark, good or evil. And keeping her at that camp, will kill us all."

"Listen to the oracle. Bring the girl to Olympus. The solstice is in nine days," Poseidon said. Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Hades, and Athena agreed.

"No," Delphine growled, going into another vision.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's Kronos, he's reached the camp."

_Sarafine's PoV_

I sat in the big house, with my head on Beck's shoulder and Will lacing his fingers through mine. The silence grew between the three of us was slowly driving me crazy. With the three of us still in full armor and Chiron was pacing back and forth,

"Chiron, please tell me what's happening," I whispered.

"Kronos is breaking through the shield, something is pulling him closer to here," suddenly a bright light flash came through the main room.

"Father?" Will asked seeing the sun god.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" I asked as Chiron bowed.

"Sarafine, you are to come with me to Olympus," instead of his casual attire he wore gold armor, with a worried expression on his face.

"Why?" Beck asked, a growl rumbled in his chest but I put my chin on his shoulder making him stop.

"Because," Apollo started but war cries interrupted him, "No!" suddenly almost forcefully Apollo vanished and the door blew open.

"Kronos, he's here," Percy panted.

"To stations!" Chiron yelled rushing out the door. We grabbed our weapons and saw monsters, dark demi-gods, and Kronos charging towards us. I ran towards the first person I wanted to fight, Marius. Duels went throughout camp, many on our side getting wounded, but more on their side were dying.

"Sarafine!" Kronos yelled, but I didn't look at him, I fought Marius. Suddenly just before my sword could go through his next he vanished.

"Kronos!" a booming voice yelled, we all looked to the big house seeing Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis standing there. Both Apollo and Artemis had arrows aimed at Kronos.

"Sarafine, come on," Beck whispered to me, pulling me up the hill towards Thalia's tree, Zeus's daughter. Kronos's gold eyes searching the camp for me.

"Where is she!" Kronos yelled, Apollo glanced around the camp as well, but he actually found me.

_Run Sarafine run, _Apollo's voice went into my mind as he looked back to Kronos. My mind put two and two together.

"Come on," I said, taking Beck's hand, we ran down the hill and Beck lead me to the road, where my car sat. He opened the door to my camaro and fired up the engine as I got in, "I thought this was smashed."

"Me and the Hephaestus guys fixed it up," the top of Beck's ears turned pink.

"Wait!" I yelled, looking at Beck, "Cato, I can't leave him!"

"Who?" Beck asked with the blankest expression, he glanced in the rear view mirror, "Make room," he said pulling me into his lap as the door opened, suddenly I saw two bodies barrel into my car, one to the back seat.

"We gotta go, not," Will, panted, "Like now!" Beck stomped on the peddle speeding down the dirt road.

"Wow! Easy!" I yelled, "This isn't a race car," I said sliding into the middle seat, "Will, what happened?"

"Apollo shot Kronos's son," Connor said, blood was trickling down his forehead.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, well Kronos is pissed, because he's dead."

"He tried to kill my dad," Will said, his eyes so sad, "But, he only got a knife wound before flashing out with Zeus and Artemis," my heart broke for him and Apollo. I curled my hand into his hair as my left hand on his.

"He'll be alright, Will," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I know, it's just," Will stopped, "I don't want anything to happen to," his fingers fidgeted with my bandana, "Let me rewrap this for you," as Will unwrapped my bandana, Beck rubbed my thigh in a soothing manor, seeing me start to tremble.

"Sara," Beck whispered to me, as I quickly healed Connor's cut, "Get some sleep, it's a long drive to the safe house."

"Where is this so called safe house?" Connor asked.

"Georgia," my eyes perked up, he looked at me with his gentle brown eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder, "We're right here next to you," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "You don't have to be scared," I slowly closed my eyes as we continued down the highway, but the thing is, I'm not scared.

_Mount Olympus_

"Apollo! Hold still!" Demeter commanded as she treated the wounded god.

"I have to get to her! I have to get Sarafine!" Apollo said trying to sit up, but Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus grape vines held him down.

"Why? Why are you so worried about this one girl?" Athena snapped, everyone went silent. They were all asking the same question. The sun god was acting strange, ever since Sarafine was mentioned in the council. Guilt was written all over Aphrodite's face.

"Aphrodite? Do you have something to say in this?" Hera asked, Aphrodite looked at Apollo then Delphine.

"Aphrodite?" Artemis snapped, Poseidon stood, trident in hand and walked over to the love goddess, kneeling in front of her.

"Tell us," Poseidon whispered.

"Sarafine has a gift," Aphrodite said standing up, her pink satin dress flourished in her sudden movements, "Well she calls it a curse," Aphrodite looked at everyone with fierce eyes, "That with each man she comes in skin contact with, they fall madly in love with her."

"But Apollo has never touched Sarafine, fates, he hasn't even met her!" Artemis sighed.

"Yes, I have," Apollo said.

"What?" Artemis, Athena, Demeter, and Hera yelled.

"After Kronos cut her hand, she went to Horse's Ridge, or cliff, I'm not really sure what I actually called it, but I offered my service to her and wrapped her hand," Apollo said, as the grape vines let go of him.

"So wait, more contact the more emotion?" Hermes asked.

"Yes," Aphrodite smiled sheepishly.

"Then why is Apollo acting like this?" Ares asked.

"Apollo's emotional drive to have Sarafine is due to the prophecy," Delphine said.

"The-the prophecy? The one made when Apollo was created?" Dionysus asked, bewildered.

"In Apollo's prophecy it mentioned a girl with lightning hair, and ocean eyes, the daughter," Delphine sighed, "The daughter of no one, and only three people can interfere with the prophecy."

"And," Aphrodite said uncomfortably, "I know who they are."

"Who?"

"Beck, Conner, and Will," Apollo growled trying to stand up.

"Apollo," Persephone snapped, "Will is your son, would you really take away his chance at love?"

"Yes! Because he isn't her mate!"

"And my son isn't?" Ares bellowed, "Or Hermes? You have no right to do this!"

"Yes, he does," Hades said, bored, his suit of souls defiantly seemed uncomfortable on him, "It is the law, that if a prophecy is made between two god's love, no one can interfere. The prophecy has taken its effect, and the separation is driving Apollo crazy because his heart is controlling his mind."

"Sarafine isn't a god," Poseidon pointed out, making Apollo's eyes go wide and two gods smile.

"No! What the hell is he doing!" Delphine screamed.

"Speak oracle," Zeus said.

"It's Beck," Ares smiled at the prophets words, "He's taking Sarafine away from camp."

"Where?" Apollo growled standing up.

"Georgia," Delphine had tears in her now every wide eyes, "He's going to kill her."

"Zeus!" Apollo pleaded, "Please!"

"No," Zeus snapped, "No one is leaving Olympus until Kronos is under control," anger filled Apollo as he flashed to his temple, with Delphine soon following. The sun god's temple was completely gold, extremely open, water flowing off the roof from two sides. Apollo was angrily pacing in front of a gold lounge chair with a tray of grapes next to it, where Delphine laid.

"Apollo?" Delphine asked picking at some grapes.

"I need to warn her. What can I do?" Apollo asked making Delphine bit her lip and look away, "Wait."

"Apollo!" Delphine cried.

"As my prophet I demand you to give me a way to see Sarafine," Apollo almost begged as Delphine walked him to his room.

"There is a way," Delphine sighed, sitting Apollo on his bed, "But you need to lay down."

"I'm a god, I don't get tired."

"Just do it," Delphine snapped, Apollo laid on his bed as the prophet sat in her designated chair against the wall.

"I will find Sarafine, I swear on the River Styx that I will," suddenly the room filled with green fog and Apollo's eyes rolled back.

_Sarafine's PoV_

I woke up when our car came to a stop, the bright afternoon light stung my fresh eyes. Beck was in the back with Connor, fast asleep, while Will was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Getting gas," Will said opening the door, before tossing me his pull over hoody. Taking off my armor I slipped on the hoody and went to the trunk.

"Hey Will," I yawned seeing the trunk, filled with four different colored backpacks and our weapons perfectly stowed, "When did we get this stuff?"

"What stuff?" Will asked walking over to me, I glanced at him and saw something different about him, I just didn't know what, "Wow," he said seeing the full trunk, "Maybe the gods are helping us."

I slightly laughed, "Help us? The gods have left us alone for so long. They will always have us alone. So why would they help us?"

"Alone? Sweet Sarafine, you have never been alone," I looked at him in silence, the words were so familiar, and he called me by 'Sweet Sarafine.' He looked at me blankly then shook his head, as if in pain.

"We...we better get going," I said glancing around, "People are staring," seeing a small group of old ladies watching us, I got in the car, seeing both Connor and Beck fast asleep, still. As Will got in the drivers side, I saw something off about him, "Hey Will," he didn't respond, he was trying to keep something from me, he squeezed his eyes shut, then he looked at me, "I'll drive, you can get some sleep."

"You sure?" Will questioned as he rubbed his head.

"Yes," I laughed, "You look exhausted," I scooted over to passenger side as Will shifted over to the middle seat, carefully I crawled over him, but once one leg was on both sides of his hips, he stopped me.

"I need to tell you something," Will said, his words slurring.

"Where-where are we?" heard Beck ask, I looked to the back and saw him rubbing his eyes, quickly I slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. I pulled out of the gas station and onto the road, where I was stopped by a red light.

"Don't know, ask," my sentence was cut off as I watched the old ladies hold out a piece of string or yarn the colors were rainbow and gold, and they seemed to be twisting them together, making them one.

"Sara?" Beck asked, I glanced at the light and saw it green and sped out of the town.

"Um, yeah. I don't know where we are. Will was driving before we stopped and," I glanced at Will seeing him fast asleep, "Well he's fast asleep now."

"You know where we're going?" Beck quickly asked.

"I know we're going to Georgia," I shrugged, "But theres a part of me that says 'close your eyes, you're safe. We'll protect you,'" I glanced back at Beck who looked worried, not like I'm worried for your safety worried, it was someone is gonna kill me if I don't do something worry.

"We need to be in North Carolina by sunset," Beck said, panicked.

"Why?" I asked, looking at the open stretch of highway in front of us.

"Um," Beck stammered, "Because, we only have a few days till the solstice," I gave a groan, settling into my seat.

"Don't remind me, this would have to be the worst birthday," I sighed, "I'm not even gonna be in a place that I think of a home," I glanced in the rear view mirror, Beck was nervously looking at the road. As some strange fog rolled in, I noticed that I never seem Beck so panicked before.

What is he up to?

* * *

**_AN: Hello there! Sorry this took so long to publish but I was dealing with some issues with my computer, but everything is ok! I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but it had to be placed! R&R and I hope to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	8. Chapter 8: Shocks and Free Offers

**_AN: Hi there! So I am super excited to have this chapter out, its gonna be a long one (I hope) and you're gonna love it (I hope)! Anyways, reviews are ALWAYS welcomed, as well as PM's. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_**DISCLAIMER** I do not own the Percy Jackson Series._**

**_Enjoy! Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

Beck's paranoid attitude was getting on my nerves. For the past two hours he's been fidgeting and asking 'Are we almost there?' or saying 'We have to hurry.' Connor eventually told him to shut up and the two almost got in a fight, but the sudden twitch from Will made them stop.

"Is he alright?" Connor asked, almost disgusted.

"Not sure," I shrugged, I waited a moment for Apollo to tell me something in my mind, since it has been him all along, but yet again, nothing, "He's worried about his dad," I blankly lied, Will never spoke much of his father, nor did many Apollo children, seemed like Apollo and Hermes have something in common, for once.

"Sara," Beck sighed, I gave a slight moan, for I already knew what he was going to say.

"No, Beck, we are not close to the border," I said, for at least the hundredth time.

"I wasn't going to say that," Beck laughed, "I was thinking-"

"That's a new one, he thinks!" Connor mumbled, making me suppress a laugh.

"Before we left, you said you couldn't leave without a guy named Cato, but last time I checked you don't know a Cato."

"Yeah, who is he?" Connor quickly asked. Confusion washed over me as I quickly looked back at the two guys.

"Conner, you've met him. On my first day, I think, right after I changed my hair," I thought back to the very beginning of camp, "Actually, he took my to get armor."

"No, you went to go meet up with Chiron," Connor said.

"I, um, I don't know what to say," I breathed, glancing over at Will, his movements have stopped, "Just forget it," I said, making it seem my attention was on the barren road that laid before us. My mind drifted to the sun god, the familiarity in his voice, the way he spoke, reminded me of someone, and no not the voice in my head. Someone else. Then the moment we spent in the meadow on the ridge floated by. His hands so soft on mine. The way his touch sent sparks down my spine. When we stood inches apart, his godly scent making me numb, his cobalt eyes pulling me closer. Our lips slightly brushing feeling like a soft flower petal. He seemed so familiar, then so distant. Like he was someone else when we met.

_"Don't be formal with me, I mean, you never have," _Apollo's words went through my mind_, "You and I have met several times," Apollo laughed, "I'll explain later." _

"Sara?" Will's voice made me jump and my skin crawl in fear.

"Dammit Will!" I breathed, looking over to him, "You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" He was rubbing his eyes when I saw the creepy fog finally lift, "Did you just wake up?"

"Nah, he's been up for an hour now," Connor laughed, Beck was glaring at both of them.

"It's been an hour?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you turned on the music and sat there in silence," Beck said, almost annoyed with me, or the world. I don't get Beck anymore, one minute he's fine and then the moment Kronos comes to camp, he's angry and sullen.

"Lost in thought, I'm guessing," Will gave me a different smile to me that I've never seen him give before. It was bright and dazzling. I've never seen him more glow like before.

"Yeah," I laughed, the environment seemed to lighten as we drove down the North Carolina Coast. Connor and I switched driving somewhere in between a small stop, Will sat with me in the back, making Beck extremely unhappy, but Connor seemed in a way better mood than any of us, "I remember driving through here when I was six, I think."

"Seven," Will muttered thinking I didn't hear him.

"It was just before the solstice, the small town I was going to was preparing for a festival."

"I thought you said you were from Georgia," Beck said, leaning against the door to look at the back seat easier.

"People found me there, but I've moved all over the east coast," I shrugged, "Anyways, my foster parents took me down to the town I was found in. And every year, the had Confide filia ad Festum nativitatem"

"What?" all the boys asked.

"The festival of the birth of the Daughter," I explained, "Three or four days before the solstice, the festival began, and it ended at midnight on the night of the summer solstice, because that was when the Daughter was born. I only went there once, and I felt it was like all of it was for me."

"Is there a story behind it?" Connor asked, "I mean, we have about a few hours till we get to the state border."

"Of course there's a story," I laughed Will and Beck looked eagerly at me, "So, legend stats that on the summer solstice the owners of the _ab arce in _or _The Keep, _a hotel,found a baby girl, only a hour old, on the end of the Enchanted Pier. No one was in sight, because before the appearance of this little girl, the solstice was known for horrible deaths. The owners of the inn were three sisters, triplets, which the town called the Librarians of the Keep or _Librarios Custodi._"

"What language do you keep speaking?" Will asked.

"Latin, the town was influenced heavily by Latin. Anyways," I looked at the ocean, "The sisters ran to the local orphanage, but no one answered, everyone was petrified that they would fall victim to the solstice, but the sisters didn't believe so. The solstice blessed upon them a gorgeous baby girl, that was perfectly healthy. One sister, Scarlet, the oldest wisest, the one that the towns people took seriously out of the three, started singing. She was praising the gods for the little girl. Her sisters soon joined, and the whole town could hear their lovely voices, as the baby laughed."

"Did anyone come out?" Beck asked, I smiled at his question.

"People heard the beautiful voices and crept to their windows to listen carefully. Then a door opened. A blind girl, from the infirmary walked towards the singing sisters and laughing baby. She asked, what the baby looked like. Eloise, the middle child, sang her heart out, she sang of the baby's beautiful blonde hair, enchanting blue eyes, and golden sun kissed skin. Red lips and long black lashes. More girls came to the pier to see the baby, then the solstice began. Now every girl around this baby was eighteen years old, they joined in the song, no longer fearful of the solstice. The youngest of the sisters, Bianca, began to cry, seeing the blind girl's eyes become murky. Tears fell from both Bianca and the blind girls eyes and landed on the baby. The tears swirled and dripped down the baby's body as the last rays of the solstice hit her face. The solstice was over and the song stopped when Scarlet saw the gold marks on the baby's body, lace and flowers of gold."

"Sounds like you," Will laughed.

"The thing is, Bianca took the baby, and washed her. When she returned, the marks were gone. The blind girls went to the sisters in the hotel, green eyes murky, and said, 'Ante signa aurea convertam infantem octavo eiusdem mensis, cum se sub solstitio, in ipsa morietur in cælo et potens verax._' _The sisters swore together and promised to get the baby far from the town, knowing that if the baby returned on her eighteenth birthday, she will die."

"What did the girl say?" Beck asked, I looked at the two boys, seeing them completely enchanted by the story, then I looked at the road and saw:

**_Georgia State Border: 3 Miles._**

"We're here," Connor said, pulling off the highway and into an motel as I pulled my hair into a low messy bun.

"I'll finish the story later," I said getting out of the car. The motel was a dump, I think there were about ten cars in the front parking lot, and two in the back, "Really?"

"Hey, don't blame me," Connor said passing me my back pack, they all were black, but each of our names were engraved in them with different colors and script. Mine was a fancy cursive rainbow script. Will showed me how to change my bow and shaft of arrows into a belt, "Beck was the one who had to be in a place by sun down, and before the border," I gave a sigh as I pulled up the hood to Will's pull over while we walked into the lobby.

"Welcome to the Rose Bud Inn," a man said dully from behind a brown desk.

"We need a room, two beds," Connor said, pulling out a wallet from his bag.

"I need I.D.'s," the man said, I tried to hid my face from him, but I could feel his eyes on me, "And I need to see your faces," I didn't move, "So you in the hoodie," I slightly turned my head in his direction as Will passed Connor my I.D. and his, "Yeah, you. Hood down."

"Fuck," I mumbled, tugging my hood down, and looked at the man. He was tall and scrawny, his hazel eyes widened at the sight of my marks.

"Um," he stuttered looking at our I.D.'s and me, "Are you Sophia?" we all blinked, we had different names.

"Yeah," I almost spat.

"Picture has you with brown hair and um, no," he nervously pointing to my picture and looked at me, my eyes narrowed.

"No what?" I snapped, making the boys look at me with questionable looks, they didn't get what I was doing, "Can't a girl get tattoos?" I saw Will and Beck catch on pretty quickly, I mean the man was already scared of the two very tall boys, but now that they were acting like pissed off bikers or something the man shrank behind his desk as I stalked up to it, "Thanks," I hissed, snatching our I.D.'s and room key.

"You didn't pay for the room," the man sputtered, "There's also a twenty-four hour pool."

"Beck," I groaned, Beck tossed a fifty dollar bill at him as I walked out of the small lobby.

"What was that?" Connor asked as soon as the doors were closed.

"You mean me acting like a bitch?" I questioned walking up the stairs and to our room. 213.

"Yeah."

"Connor, that guy was a creep, I knew exactly what he was up to the moment we walked into that place," I said opening our room.

"Oh," Connor sighed dropping onto the bed closets to the door.

"Ok, well now that we're here, I'm gonna take a quick swim, and one of you guys can find a place to eat, I know your all starving."

"How did you know?" Beck asked, suddenly Connor's stomach gave a loud growl.

"That's how," I laughed pointing to Connor and going into the bathroom to change. I dug through the enchanted bag and found a bright red bikini, quickly slipping it on with Will's sweater and some black ankle boots I found, I opened the door to see Connor asleep and Beck channel surfing.

"I'm gonna come with you," Will said opening the door for me.

"Alright," I smiled, "Don't go off killing monsters without me, okay?" I teased Beck and unconscious Connor before walking to the pool.

"How are you?" Will asked as I pulled off his sweater and my boots.

I looked at him, he seemed so different after he slept in the car, like Will wasn't there at all, I gave a small smile, "I'm fine, but I should be the one asking if your ok, you...you haven't been the same since we found the packs in the trunk. What's wrong?" His eyes didn't meet me for the longest time.

"Shouldn't you get swimming?" Will asked, sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Right," I sighed, diving in, feeling to waters touch soothe around me, making what felt like a lingering darkness vanish. When I surfaced, I saw Will just watching me with a look I couldn't read. Swimming over to him I tried to pull some information from him, but I got nothing. Weird, "There's something different about you," I said resting my arms on the side of the pool, placing my chin on them.

"What do you mean?" Will nervously asked, I saw his eyes slightly brighten.

"I can't read you," I kept looking at him questionably, "And I've always been able to read you."

"Your nervous and worried, that's all," Will said taking my hand.

"Do you remember when we left this morning? Beck said I didn't have to be scared," I quickly asked, trying to see what was wrong with Will.

"Yeah, then you fell asleep."

"Well Beck was wrong, I'm not scared," I breathed, a soft shake was behind my voice, "I'm terrified."

"Sara," Will sighed, pulling me into his arms, even though I was soaking wet. I took in his scent and it wasn't the woodsy and sweet scent that he usually had, it was gold like and familiar.

"Creatures are after me and I don't want the people I love getting hurt," I was close to sobbing, usually I wouldn't be so soft around Will, but the thing that was different about him made me different around him.

"You don't have to worry about that," Will said, making me look at him, he slipping his hand from my cheek into my hair, leaning closer our faces were inches apart. Softly his lips brushed mine and familiar sparks went down my spine. My body was going numb at his touch and then his lips met mine. My body warmed like I was on the beach, but instead of my skin getting hot, all of my insides were. His hand in my hair tightened as his other traveled down my naked back. He slightly pulled away and looked at me, but his eyes pulled me closer and meet his lips again.

"Sara?" Beck asked, making me pull away quickly. My sudden movements sent me into the water and when I surfaced I saw Beck entering the pool area.

"Hey," I gave a smile, "We were just about to come back inside," Beck looked me over as I got out of the pool, the water made my skin shin in the waxing gibbous moon (almost full moon).

"Good, Connor just woke up and he's gonna go ask the creep in the office for any food places while you shower," Beck said as I slipped on Will's sweatshirt and my boots.

"Alright," Will said standing up, I saw his skin give off a weird glow as we walked up to our room. Connor gave me a chirpy smile as I entered the room, he was also acting different. Like he wasn't trying to impress me or something like that, which he's been doing ever since I got to camp, but he was being a funny friend, a true son of Hermes.

"I'll be out in a few," I said, looking back at the boys. Beck seemed like he wanted to run, while Conner was being goofy, and Will...Will is a completely different person, just with his looks the same.

I stepped into the hot shower, feeling it lick my back as I washed the chlorine from my hair. I slowly unwrapped my bloodied bandana, letting the fabric's blood wash away, nervously I looked at my palm, expecting a giant scab or angry scar, instead I saw a golden flower mark. It looked like a rose at first but as I looked closer I saw a beautiful Hyacinth, my favorite flower and the flower of Apollo. Getting out of the shower I quickly pulled out a red silk tank top, black shorts, and the black ankle boots from earlier. Looking in the mirror, I added some black eyeliner and black mascara as I saw my hair quickly dry into loose curls.

"Sara?" Beck asked as I pulled on my boots, giving a sigh I opened the bathroom door and saw all the guys in dark colored clothes, I guess they figured out we were pulling off the renegade teen look.

"What?" I asked pulling on a black leather jacket that Connor handed me.

"We're going to a diner across the street, Mr. Creep said that it was that place or a biker bar down the road," Connor said.

"But knowing you, we wouldn't be just getting food," Beck sighed, I arched my eyebrow at him shoving my 'lip gloss' in my pocket and slipped on my 'belt.'

"Well?" Will asked, "What are we waiting for?" I smiled at him before leaving the room. Conner shot ahead of us, seeing that he is starving, but Beck sulked in front of me and Will as we strolled in the back.

"Are you gonna say something?" Will asked, his voice was off now, richer, as I rewrapped my hand with a red bandana.

"About what?" I glanced at him, still wrapping my hand.

"Never mind," Will sighed as we entered the diner, we got some interesting looks as we entered, some of the waitresses looked a bit nervous at the size of the boys and all my marks. Beck sauntered over to a empty booth and we silently followed.

_"Is she sleeping with all those boys?" _I heard a waitress whisper to another from the back.

_"Maybe, I don't know, they just got here."_

_"Well I saw all four of them leaving from the same motel room down the street." _

"Well, we are gonna be the talk of the town," I sighed looking at the menu, I glanced at Beck in front of me, who looked around nervously, "Beck you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just," he finally looked at me, my eyes slightly widened at the sight of his, the gorgeous dark brown was lightening with red tints in them. Something is wrong.

"Hi," a waitress said, scared and annoyed, her southern accent was thick. Her red-brown hair was lazily thrown into a pony tail and the bright yellow shirt looked bad against her pasty ivory skin.

"Hi," I greeted a bit more like what I looked like, pissed off, annoyed, and angry. We all quickly ordered and our waitress, Maggie, scurried away like she was saving her life, "Well she's petrified of us."

"She's petrified of you," Connor chuckled from next to Beck, "Most of these people are, you scare them."

"It's not bad, I mean having a badass chick with us, is a bonus," Beck sighed, not making eye contact with me. I glanced to my left at Will and saw him just glancing at me with a somewhat bright smile.

"Here," Maggie said placing a glass of iced tea lemonade in front of me.

"We didn't order this," Will said.

"Oh, I know," Maggie shrugged, "Guy at the bar ordered this for you before he left," we all looked to the street to find the it empty.

"That's weird," I said taking a sipped of the iced tea.

"No, what's actually weird is that we haven't run into any monsters," WIll said, which made me pause and lean against the wall near me.

"You're right," I dropped my voice lower, "Kronos is hunting me down, so wouldn't we be stopped by hundreds of monsters trying to stop us from running?" Beck never reached my gaze.

"I'll be right back," Beck said bolting up and sauntering to the back.

"Something is up with him," I quickly said, "He's not the same," both Connor and Will looked at me a bit concerned, "Please tell me you see that too."

"There's something we need to tell you that happened while you were showering," Connor said as I drank some more of my tea, it burned my throat a bit but tasted good.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We saw a shadow around him, it wasn't normal," Will looked at me, I gave a sigh and looked out the window, Will and Connor's voices were muffled as I focused on a figure across the street. Soon more figures emerged from the shadows, all carrying something.

"Guys," my voice was hoarse, they didn't notice me. Their conversation turned, and I was frozen, "Guys," I couldn't raise my voice as I watched some of the figures raise their weapons, seeing them bows and arrows.

"Sorry, I'm back," Beck said sitting down, joining the boy's conversation.

"Guys," I nudged Will.

"It's fine," Will brushed me off. I saw arrows go to their bows.

"Get down!" I screamed, nocking Will down as glass began to shatter. I pulled out my bow and a arrow shooting aimlessly at the figures as mortals screamed running out of the diner.

"So much for no monsters!" Connor yelled over the sound of screams, pulling out his sword.

"Probably jinxed us," I grumbled, swinging my bow onto my back, running over the table and jumping through the shattered window.

"Sarafine!" Beck yelled from inside, I pulled out my sword and sliced through the figures with Will and Connor. My right arm brushed one of the figures, suddenly it went limp.

"Don't touch them!" I screamed, switching my sword to my left hand, "You'll get paralyzed!"

"Son of the messenger god!" one figure yelled behind me, I spun around and saw the leader of the figures reach out to Connor and grabbed him by the neck.

"No!" running to Conner and making the figure vanish, "Connor!" I screamed seeing his body drop to the ground.

"Sara," Connor moaned before closing his eyes as my hand went to his chest.

"Curaret se est maximus me," I whispered as my hand began to glow feeling my arm twitch again.

"Sarafine," Will whispered placing his hand on my shoulder, healing me. I glanced up and saw Beck walking towards us, unharmed and unarmed. He didn't fight, but he wasn't attack. Will followed my gaze and froze.

"You," I whispered, standing up, "Why aren't you harmed?"

"I don't know," Beck gapped.

"Where are your weapons?" I asked, my eyes narrowing on him.

"They took them," Beck shrugged as Will helped Connor stand.

"Help him," I choked, coughing violently as I followed them back to the motel, holding our weapons in my hands.

"I want all of you out!" the creep yelled seeing us approaching our room, he threw our money at me as the boys laid Connor on the bed. I pulled the creep by his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"Shut up," I growled as I saw in the reflection of his eyes mine go into slits, "Now, your going to forget we ever came here and you will tell no one of us," an essence came around my growling voice, "If I ask you for something you will answer, understood?"

"Yes," the creep stuttered, slipping something into my pocket before whispering to me, "Tell no one, or he who hunts will kill," the creep sauntered off and I slammed our door closed.

"What did you do to make him leave?" Beck asked as I saw Will heal Connor.

"I have my ways. How's Connor? Is it bad?"

"He needs to rest," Will said as I sat on the other bed, exhausted and numb, "What about you? Did any of them touch you?" his hand went on my right arm as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine, one brushed me, but it's just numb now," I shrugged.

"Guess you can heal yourself now," Beck grumbled as he laid next Connor, I felt a cooling sensation as Will healed my paralyzed arm.

"She can't," Will said to him, "Her hand is still wounded, I need to wrap it again, and your arm is going to be fine, you just need rest as well," I gave a small sigh of relief as I curled onto my bed, offering my left hand to Will to wrap it. It took a few minutes for both Connor and Beck to be fast asleep, snoring.

"Something was different about this fight," I whispered, my voice drowsy, "Beck should be in Connor's position, something is changing."

"I know what you mean," Will sighed as he finished unwrapping my bandana. I didn't feel like I was next to Will Solace, son of Apollo, I felt like I was next to someone else, but when his fingers met my palm, sparks shot up my spine. My eyelids fell as he traced my mark with gentle, soothing touches, "Everything has changed, sweet Sarafine," my right hand curled around the piece of paper in my pocket and once I knew everyone was asleep, I took it out and read it. My heart dropped at the words.

_I hope you enjoyed the tea._

_-H_

* * *

**_AN: So before you go exploding on me, 'H' is not who you think it is... Reviews are welcomed._**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	9. AN: Schedule

_**Hey! Sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter, but I'm going to try to stick to a schedual where each chapter comes out about every week or so. **_

_**Xoxo - Scar **_


	10. Chapter 9: Putting Pieces Together

**_AN: Alright, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Keep on reviewing, it keeps me writing and knowing this story isn't a lost cause. Also, I just saw the new Percy Jackson movie and personally I thought it was awesome! For all of the Latin phrases in the story, I recommend you don't try to find out what they mean with Google Translate because they give off different meanings each time and its super confusing. Read and Review. _**

**_**Disclaimer** I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series, nor am I trying to copy from any other FanFictions._**

* * *

_"Kronos," I said, happy. _Why was I happy?! _"My lover and lord, let me please you," the words came from my lips like butter as I kissed the Titan Lord's neck. _Oh my gods! What am I doing?! _"Please, I need to please you."_

_"Kill all on Olympus," Kronos purred, stroking my back. _

_"Yes," I whispered connecting my lips with his as he flashed us to Olympus. _

_"Sarafine!" Zeus gasped seeing me on Kronos's arm._

_"Reducite Kronos mancipia dominari in monte Olympo regnator Olympi et pro me interficere!" I screamed as flames flooded the council hall. The gods reached for their weapons but I disintegrated them, "Surrender!" _

_"Darling," Kronos laughed, "Throw Zeus off of his throne and break his master bolt," I stalked forwards to the King of Gods._

_"Sara!" Apollo gasped, but I pushed all the gods onto their thrones with a force field, not letting them escape._

_"Zeus! Do you enjoy my new lover?" Kronos asked as I walked up the two steps to Zeus, "Apollo! Did you know that she kissed me everywhere?"_

_"Shut up!" Apollo screamed._

_"Sarafine, don't," Zeus growled as I gripped his suit._

_"My lord wishes it and I must please my lord," I smiled before hurling Zeus across the room, "Infirmi sumus vos Kronos comparari. Dilectus meus et dominus."_

_"Sarafine! Don't!" Poseidon yelled as I picked up the master bolt._

_"Hic destruet," the bolt turned to ash in my hands and Zeus's power faltered. Minutes passed and the only one god I had to throw was Hestia._

_"Wait," Kronos said as I held Hestia in my grip, I turned to my lover, "Kill her, now," I gave a dark laugh before twisting Hestia's neck and snapping it._

_"No!" Artemis cried._

_"Sarafine, why are you doing this?" Hera sobbed._

_"Because," I smiled to Kronos, who now sat on Zeus's throne, "My love told me to."_

_"Come here," Kronos gave a sexy smile making me glide to his lap, "Kisses," he whispered in my ear. Immediately I began kissing his neck, "Wait!" he said for everyone to hear, "Kiss me so Apollo could see," I pulled Kronos up and pushed him back onto the throne sideways, so he laid across the arms of the throne. I gracefully crawled on top of him and kissed his chest then his neck._

_"Kronos!" Apollo growled._

_"Enjoying this Apollo?" Kronos laughed, "Darling Sarafine, bring the annoying sun god here," I flipped off of Kronos and walked to the chained and kneeling Apollo._

_"Sara, please," Apollo begged as I pulled him back to Kronos, suddenly a spark went down my spine and I stopped walking, "Sweet Sarafine."_

_I turned to Apollo and kneeled before him, "How do I know you?" _

_"Because I love you," Apollo's eyes widened as he looked me over, "Your lightening, you're becoming good. Sarafine you loved me before you cursed yourself to Kronos."_

_"I loved you?" I gaped, tears went down my face, "I'm crying? Why am I crying?" sobs broke through my voice._

_"Because you know it's true," Apollo said as a tear went down his face._

_"Sarafine!" Kronos snapped and a sudden pull came through me, to obey him._

_"Yes?" I hid my cry._

_"Take your sword and kill Apollo," Kronos laughed, "Now!"_

_"Yes, my lord," I said reluctantly, "Non placet quantum ad hoc necesse est. Placere dimitte me, et mea coniugem."_

_"Apollo, how does it feel to know that Sarafine will never say, 'I love you' again? Knowing that she doesn't remember that night?" Kronos asked as I pulled my sword out, "Do it now love, before Apollo cries."_

_"I'm sorry," I whispered as my sword went to his heart and with one reluctant push-_

"No!" I screamed jolting up awake. I saw the dark motel room seeing Beck and Connor dead asleep, and Will no where to be seen, "Oh my gods," I breathed seeing if I had any blood on my hands, "Oh my god!" I silently sobbed, I'm sweaty and shaking, clammy tears dried on my cold face. My breaths are ragged and the only thought running through me head is: _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

"Sara?" Will asked coming out of the now steaming bathroom, then he saw the tears on my face, "Hey, you ok?"

"No," I sobbed standing up, "I had a dream or vision."

"What about?" Will asked as I walked into the steamy, bright bathroom.

"I killed someone, under Kronos's command."

"Who?"

I looked over at him and started to shake, "Apollo," I whispered.

"What?" Will yelled, "You killed me!" I stepped back for a second.

"I killed Apollo, not you," I said, slowly.

"Right," Will stuttered, raking his hands through his wet hair, I only now notice his completely bare chest and towel wrapped around him, he looked at me for a long moment, "What happened in the dream before that?"

"You don't want to know," I breathed, but his eyes begged for answers, "I kissed Kronos, killed Hestia, defied Zeus," I sank to the ground in sadness, "I'm a monster."

"Sara," Will said sitting next to me, "Your not a monster."

"Then I'm a slut!" I said looking at him, I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of Conner waking up stopped me, "I'm gonna quickly change," Will left the bathroom and closed the door, immediately my hands went to the note crumbled in my pocket. Reading it over and over again. I gave a sigh and quickly changed. I put on a white pirate cut dress that went just above my knees with my 'belt' and my brown ankle boot. I slipping my backpack over my jean jacket covered shoulders as I left the bathroom seeing all the guy ready.

"I'm gonna drive first," Beck said taking the keys from Connor as we walked down to my car. Will and I sat in the back seat again, but I couldn't look at him, something about him seemed familiar from my dream.

"Hey Sara, can you continue your story?" Connor asked breaking the two hour long silence.

"Sure," I slightly smiled, "Where was I?"

"You were going to tell us what the blind girl said to the sisters in Latin," Beck said.

"Right," I said, "The translation of what the blind girl said is, 'The baby's golden marks will return a month before her eighteenth birthday, and when she is under the summer solstice, she will become the true goddess of the heavens and die.' It turns out that the blind girl was a prophet of the gods. The sisters learned that no matter what, the girl would die, but there was one thing that could save her from Elysium. Her true love."

"Of course," Will smiled.

"The girl was haunted with voices in her mind and knowing things she couldn't possibly know, a few days before the solstice the girl was threatened."

"By who?" the all asked.

"Hecate."

_Mount Olympus_

Sarafine's story seemed all to familiar to Demeter, like a prophecy she had heard about 3,000 years ago.

"Have you seen Apollo?" Poseidon asked.

"No, which is strange, he never misses a council session, especially since all what we talk about is Sarafine," Hermes laughed.

"I went to his temple, and the entire thing is locked down, golden barrier that I can't get through, and I'm his twin!" Artemis sighed.

"Shall we vote to continue without Apollo?" Zeus asked, everyone nodded except Artemis, she knew something was up and she didn't want Apollo to miss it.

"Hestia!" Hephaestus gasped, "Go back!" Sarafine was sitting on Will's lap by the pool when suddenly their lips clashed, Will pulled away and to everyone's surprise she pushed herself forward to kiss Will again.

"By the fates," Aphrodite gasped, "Why would she do that!"

"Go to the live feed, Hestia, I believe we need to move on from this," Hera paused, "Incident," the fire went murky then showed the four demi-gods back in the car and Sarafine was continuing her story.

_"What did Hecate want?" Connor asked._

"Hecate?" Hades asked.

_"That's the thing, Hecate threatened the girl with nothing, Hecate simply stated that the girl was poisoned, sealing her fate," Sarafine's eyes never left Will, "The girl returned to the town, a festival was in full swing and the solstice was starting. She stood on the pier in a beauty purple skirt and top, accepting her fate. The solstice was at its peak and she turned to look at the festival, but she only saw her reflection. The girl became the true goddess, by just one look at her own reflection and her love curse ended, her risk of turning evil gone, she became herself and she was able to spend the rest of her festival with her love, who was a god. The god of the star, THE star, you know, the sun god. They danced, drank, kissed, but when the clock struck 11pm, the girl started coughing, violently. She was coughing black-gold blood, a gods blood, which means that girl accepted immortality even though she knew she was going to die no matter what happened to her."_

_"Why she do it?" Beck asked, "She's a dead girl walking."_

_"That's the thing, she did it so she could stay as long as possible with her love, but when it came to 11pm her body shut down, in minutes she went from perfectly healthy to lying on her death bed."_

_"Because of her poison?" Will asked._

"Why does this seem to sound familiar?" Athena asked.

_"Yes! This girl knew she was going to die and die she will. An hour passed and as soon as midnight struck she handed her love her precious necklace then died. Her love burned her, thinking that her soul went to Elysium, her love visited her pier every single year, for three years he went to that pier every solstice and released their flower."_

"Aw!" Persephone and Aphrodite sighed.

_"On the third year, a dark god rose. And a war was in full swing. Suddenly a bright flame came through the air, knocked the dark god down and burned him, killing him and making him disappear, forever. Then a figure emerged from the flames and do you know what the sun god saw? He saw his true love, in a red/orange skirt and top walking towards the gods. A clear glow emerged from the girls back like vines or branches, they were wings. A winged immortal. She was alive."_

_"How?" Connor asked, "I mean she was dead!"_

_"She took her immortality before her mortal body died, remember?" Sarafine had everyone captivated by her voice, "She is a true goddess, she lived as a mortal for eighteen years then gave everything up. Her family, her home, her love, she released herself. She released her soul, thats how you make a god, not from titans or other gods. A god is someone who is everything and also nothing, that is a god!"_

_"Don't let an actual god hear that," Beck laughed, Sarafine looked to Will who was looking away, almost ashamed._

_Sarafine's PoV_

"Why would you say that?" I asked Beck, "The gods have left me alone my whole life, and they say, they say we are allowed to express ourselves freely, but yet when we say one thing bad about them, we get killed!"

"Sarafine," Connor sighed. Anger pulsed through me,

"The stories done, the girl and her love lived happily ever after, or whatever," I said leaned into the corner of the side of the car and the seat, "Beck how much longer to this safe house?"

"About half hour, maybe less. Almost there," Beck said with a grin.

"Awesome," Will sighed looking out the window, then something came to my head like a spark.

_Will, _I thought, skeptical of what might happen, hoping that what I fear is not true.

Will turned towards me and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Nothing," I whispered looking away. My mind raced with things, connecting the details of my entire life. I thought of Will, Peter, Cato, Damon, Lucas, Tyler, and Stefan; all acted the same as Will...More things crashed into my mind. Cato doesn't exist the moment I get to camp. The way Beck suddenly approached me at that party and I did nothing to stop him, like someone was willing me to those things. I never once kissed Beck or the others, I only kissed Peter and Will.

_Hecate..._the name went across my mind several times as I tried to pull things together. Peitho, the goddess of personification and seduction, and Hedlyogos, god of sweet talk and flattery, cursed a young girl with the desire to love the god Phthonos but then soon Hecate learned of this and charmed Hedlyogos to a mortal form, after making Peitho lift her side of the girls curse and he tried to stop the young girl from following her heart to her true love by following her. Hedlyogos's curse on the girl was that the way she spoke was always flattering and men thought she was flirting with them.

"By the gods," I breathed, suddenly the car came to a stop.

"We're here," Beck said looking back at us, as I got out of the car I saw memories flash before me eyes.

"Wow, this place is," Connor gasped, all of the buildings were thousands of years old, cobble stone roads, fishing was defiantly this towns strong point, "It looks like a greek island," I nodded in agreement.

"This is the safe house?" I asked was we walked towards a vine covered building that was on the water front.

"Yep," Beck smiled as he opened the murky glass door.

"Welcome to The Keep," three girls said from their spots in the lobby. All of the boy's eyes were on me.

"The town exists?" Will asked, trying to be shocked.

"Yes," I breathed, "Of course," we walked up to the front desk, and I saw what the theme of this hotel was, a temple to a goddess. Marble floors, golden and lavender curtains and paintings of only one girl. Her face in each painting was unclear for me to see, like my vision was blurring on only the painting.

"Hi, my name is Rosemary, how can I help you?" a red head, who's hair was a very bright red, smiled wearing a light green chiffon dress. I was hidden behind Beck's giant form.

"Yes, we would like a room," Beck said far to sweetly for his usual gruff demeanor.

"Certainly!" Rosemary beamed, her almost neon green eyes searched our small party, "You came just before the rush! Our small quant town is having a festival."

"So we heard," Connor said looking back at me.

"How many persons in this room?" Rosemary asked typing into her computer.

"Four," her head shot up, confused.

"I only see three," she cocked her head to the side figuring what was happening, then I stepped out from behind Beck and showed myself, her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face, "Oh! A follower of our glorious goddess!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your marks!" another girl said coming out from behind the desk, who also had Rosemary's red hair and green eyes, and wearing a different style of the same light green chiffon dress, "A true follower has the marks of our goddess!"

"Lily, hush now," Rosemary sighed, "If you mentioned that you had a follower with you we could've given you the room that you needed," the guys looked at me confused.

"We didn't know we had a follower of your goddess," Will smirked.

"Wait," I said looking at the two girls, "Rosemary, Lily," they saw me put things together, and smiled brightly at me, "Lemme guess, you have a sister with a flower name as well?"

"Of course!" the girl across the room holding a vase filled with pink Hyacinths and Tiger Lily's, she looked like the other two,but was wearing a short light green chiffon dress, these girls really like their chiffon, "Sorry, my name's Ivy."

"Interesting flowers you got there," Will said making all the girls gasp.

"Excuse me!" Rosemary gasped, "Hyacinths and Tiger Lily's are the flowers of our goddess's lover and our goddess!"

"They didn't know," I immediately said, "They are friends of mine, but they don't know about our lovely goddess."

"Of course," Lily said as Ivy calmed Rosemary," Joshua will take your bags to the Enchanted Followers suite," her eyes went to me, "And you dear, will come with me."

"Why?" Beck immediately asked.

"Tradition," Ivy said.

"The Librarians help dress the True Follower for the festival tonight, were the night lasts three days and then the solstice comes," Rosemary continued.

"Failure to do so, will lead to this follower's death," Lily finished.

"I'll be fine," I said to them, but out of all their worried eyes, Will looked the most scared, "Don't worry," I tapped on my belt as Lily pulled me towards an entry way with lavender curtains as doors.

_I'm always going to be worried about you, _Apollo's voice said in my mind, making me smile. Finally.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_Reducite Kronos mancipia dominari in monte Olympo regnator Olympi et pro me interfere : _****Release the slaves of Kronos on Mount Olympus and enslave the Olympian gods for me to kill!**

_**Quantum volo, facere non oportet. Ignosces, et mea coniugem :**_** As much as I want to not do this, I must. Please forgive me, my love and mate.**

**_Infirmi sumus vos Kronos comparari. Dilectus meus et do dominus : _****You are weak compared to Kronos. My lover and lord**

**_Hic destruet : _****Destroy this**

* * *

**_AN: Wow! The Keep and The Librarians are real?! Dang... This town is full of surprises! I wonder what will come next! Reviews are always welcomed, I appreciate your thoughts of the story._**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	11. AN: I know annoying

_Hey there! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I am off on a three week long school trip and will not be able to finish my chapter until later! Working super hard to get it done before then but I don't know it! I am truly sorry for keeping you all waiting for so __long to hear from me! Also since so many people are calling my character "Sarafine" a "Mary Sue" (I have no idea who that is btw) I might be either deleting or rewriting the entire story…__let me know through a_**_ PM! _**_unless you are a guest__…. Love you_

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


End file.
